La vie n'est jamais rose
by CherryAnderson
Summary: Kurt se faisait insulter, frapper, on se moquait de lui jour après jour. Tout ça, cessera-t-il un jour?


Il entra dans les toilettes du lycée complètement trempé. Il venait tout juste de se prendre un slushie en pleine figure et ses vêtements en ont pris un coup eux aussi. Il pose son sac sur le lavabo et en sortit une serviette ainsi qu'un nouveau haut. Il prévoyait le coup maintenant, il avait l'habitude. Il se rinça le plus possible avant de s'essuyer avec la serviette. Il enleva son haut quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un noeud dans son ventre se forma, en imaginant Karofsky et sa bande arriver. Il se tourna doucement et aperçut un garçon qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à MacKinley. Il l'observa un instant puis se rappela qu'il était torse nu. Ce garçon s'était arrêté après être entré et le fixait. Kurt se sentait gêné. Il enfila son haut rapidement avant de se tourner vers le miroir. Il arrangea sa coiffure tandis que le garçon alla finalement dans une cabine. Kurt en profité pour ranger ses affaires et se sauver en courant. Il arriva tout juste à l'heure à son cours de français. Rachel, sa meilleure amie, était déjà là. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir.

-Hey Kurti! Ca va? Dit-elle en perdant son petit sourire.  
-Slushie...  
-Oh je vois.. Désolée.  
-C'est pas ta faute hein.

Le professeur arriva et ils se concentrèrent sur leur cahier respectif. Kurt détestait ne pas écouter en cours. Il avait besoin d'être un élève parfait. Il voulait entrer dans une bonne université en septembre et il fallait qu'il est de bons bulletins, de bonnes remarques. Rachel était dans le même cas que lui. Ils passent leur temps de cours ensemble pour ne pas être déranger par d'autres. Mais ils se lachaient tout de même lors du glee club. S'il y avait bien un cours qu'ils préfèraient c'était celui là. Chanter était tout pour Kurt et Rachel. Ils s'imaginaient tous les deux stars de Broadway.  
Vers 16h, ils arrivèrent ensemble dans la salle de chant. Rachel alla rejoindre son petit-ami Finn et Kurt alla vers Mercedes, sa deuxième meilleure amie. Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes jusqu'à ce que Will Shuester, leur professeur, arriva.

Will: Bon, il reste deux semaine avant les vacances de février, donc je propose qu'on fasse thème libre cette semaine pour le choix des chansons. Chacun chante ce qu'il veut. Et la semain prochaine on fera un thème vacances.  
Rachel: Oh super! Je peux comm..  
Will: Non Rachel, je vais laisser la première chanson à notre nouveau membre.

Kurt aperçut le garçon des toilettes arriver dans la salle. Il salua timidement et se plaça à côté de Will.

Will: Je vous présente Blaine Anderson.  
Santana: Et pourquoi vous ne faites pas venir tout le lycée tant qu'on y est?  
Will: Santana! Blaine vient d'arriver d'un lycée privé et il chantait aussi dans leur chorale donc il a le droit de venir.  
Puck: Je veux bien l'entendre chanter celui là...  
Will: Ne fait pas attention à eux, vas y Blaine!  
Blaine: Merci..

Will alla s'assoir sur une chaise et Blaine s'installa derrière le piano. Il commença à jouer sous le regard de ses nouveaux camarades. Blaine jeta un coup d'oeil à Will avant de commencer à chanter Teenage Dream. Puck et Finn se regardèrent en entendant sa voix. Ils étaient étonnés et ne s'attendaient pas à ça. A coup sûr, ils allaient perdre leurs solos. Blaine regardait d'abord devant lui avant de tourner la tête et de figer son regard sur Kurt. Personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué sauf Kurt, qui était un peu hypnotiser par sa voix. Il baissa les yeux plusieurs fois car il se sentait rougir. Quinn et Tina qui étaient assises devant, bougeaient légèrement au rythme de la musique. Rachel sentait elle aussi que des solos allaient lui passer sous le nez. A la fin de la chanson Blaine se leva sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Il sourit timidement avant d'aller s'assoir à l'opposé de Kurt.

Mercedes -en chuchotant-: Dis donc, il a une de ces voix...  
Kurt: Oui...

La fin du cours se passa sous les ralements de Rachel et Santana quant aux solos. Blaine ne disait rien, se contenter d'écouter et observer. A la sonnerie, il se leva rapidement et s'en alla. Kurt pris son sac et suivit Rachel et Mercedes. Ils allèrent au casier de Rachel tout en discutant de musique.

Rachel: Je m'en fiche, je l'aime cette musique.  
Mercedes: Rachel, change de registre un peu!  
Rachel: Non non!  
Mercedes: Tu viens Kurt?  
Kurt: Euhm allez y, je dois passer à la bibliothèque encore.

Il leur fit un dernier signe et se dirigea à l'opposé de la sortie. Il arriva a la bibliothèque. Il savait où se trouvait le livre qu'il cherchait. C'était pour son cours d'anglais. Ils devaient lire un roman. Il n'avait pas eu assez de temps pour l'emprunter ce matin. Il y avait trop de monde qui attendait pour emprunter un livre et la sonnerie venait de sonner. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre un retard. Il grimpa les marches qui l'emmenait au deuxième étage de la bibliothèque. Il fut surpris en voyant ce fameux Blaine. Il le fixa un instant avant de se reprendre et d'aller chercher son livre. Blaine leva les yeux de son cahier et aperçut Kurt se diriger vers un rayon de livre. Il rangea ses affaires et attendit qu'il revienne. Il se leva et alla à sa suite. Dans l'escalier, il s'arrêta et lui posa une question.

Blaine: Excuse moi. Je suis nouveau ici et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour reprendre les cours.

Kurt se retourna surpris.

Kurt: Euhm.. Je m'appelle Kurt -lui répondit-il en souriant-.  
Blaine: Blaine.. Mais je pense que tu le sais déjà.  
Kurt: En effet. Je peux t'apporter mes cours si tu veux. Ils sont complets, je suis quelqu'un qui note tout et écoute les cours si tu veux savoir.  
Blaine: Ca serait gentil, j'aimerais bien!  
Kurt: Je t'apporte ça demain! Tu veux tout d'un coup ou.. Petit à petit?  
Blaine: Demain ça me va.  
Kurt: D'accord. Bon je te laisse, je dois aller lire ce livre!

Il secoue le livre qu'il avait en main. Il lance un dernier sourire à Blaine et continue sa descente des escaliers. Il alla chez les bibliothéquaire et emprunta son livre. Il le rangea dans son sac et sortit en vitesse. Il souffla un coup et se mit en direction de la sortie. Sa discution avec Blaine l'avait un peu chamboulé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un vienne vers lui autrement que pour le frapper. En plus de cela, il trouvait Blaine carrément mignon. Il sourit en sortant du lycée. Mais il le perdit vite en apercevant Karofsky et sa bande. Ils étaient à côté de sa voiture. Ils devaient l'attendre. Il n'avait qu'une envie. Retourner dans le lycée et attendre. Mais ils l'avaient vu. Il resta sur place comme figé. Il avait peur. Rachel et Mercedes étaient partis, Puck et Finn aussi. Il était seul et il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Il pria intérieurement qu'ils s'en aillent et qu'ils ne viennent pas mais dieu ne l'écouta pas. Karofsky s'approche avec sa bande en souriant. Une fois devant Kurt, ils l'entourèrent.

Karofsky: Tient, Hummel.  
Kurt: Lachez moi..  
Karofsky: T'es pas assez musclé pour te barré?  
Azimia: Tafiole va!  
Kevin: Hé Dave, on lui fait ce que t'as dis?  
Karofsky: Allez y !

Kurt ferma les yeux, s'attendant à se prendre une multitude de coups.

Blaine: Lachez le!

Kurt s'autorise d'ouvrir un oeil et se retourne vers la voix de Blaine. Il était posté là, immobile mais un regard noir lancé à Karofsky et ses amis. Karofsky sourit et s'approcha de Blaine, laissant Kurt.

Karofsky: Oh, un nouveau joujou!  
Kevin: en plus il est petit!

Ils se mettent à rire ce qui énervent au plus au point Blaine. Il garda son calme et les contourna. Il entraina Kurt en lui demandant laquelle était sa voiture. Kurt lui indiqua timidement. Une fois devant celle ci, Blaine lui demanda de monter et de partir. Kurt était un peu hésitant mais l'écouta. Blaine se tourna vers Karofsky. Il le vit rire mais il ne venait pas. Il souffla un coup et alla rejoindre sa propre voiture. Sa première journée ici était vraiment pas génial. On l'avait ignoré, on s'était moqué de ses noeuds papillons, et maintenant il avait des ennemis sur le dos. Il n'avait qu'une envie, retourné à la Dalton. Mais c'était impossible. Ses parents n'avaient plus d'argent pour ça. Ils s'étaient endettés à cause de l'entreprise de son père. Ils habitaient maintenant dans un petit appartement au centre-ville de Lima. Blaine se sentait honteux. Il était presque à la rue et personne pour l'aider. Il avait absolument besoin de rattraper les cours et de réussir son bac. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici avec une bourse et l'université de son choix. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses parents qui ne faisaient rien pour arranger la situation. Il rentra directement et alla dans sa chambre sans un mot pour ses parents.  
Kurt arriva chez lui assez rapidement. Il avait encore le souffle court suite à son altercation avec Karofsky. Il se calma un peu avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il prit son sac et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il traversa la petite allée avant d'arriver devant sa porte. Il sortit ses clefs et ouvrit. Il entra et se sentit enfin en sécurité. Il détestait le monde extérieur car personne ne l'acceptait, à part ses amis. Il monta rapidement dans sa chambre, pretextant un devoir important à son père et Carole. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Il soupira et ferma les yeux. Il repensa à Blaine et à sa réaction. Pourquoi l'avait-il aidé? Il allait avoir Karofksy et sa bande sur le dos lui aussi maintenant. Il sortit finalement son livre de son sac et se mit à lire.  
Il y passa toute la soirée et en oublia même de manger. Son père et Carole ne voulaient sûrement pas le déranger pendant ses devoirs. Vers 21h, son estomac le rappela tout de même à l'ordre. Il posa son livre et descendit. Burt et Carole étaient déjà monté se coucher. Ils avaient une télé dans leur chambre. Kurt se fit un sandwich puis remonta rapidement. Il termina de manger tout en se préparant pour se coucher. Il ne voulait rien faire d'autre ce soir que se coucher et lire encore un peu son livre.  
Le lendemain, Kurt se réveilla vers 7h comme à son habitude. Même si aujourd'hui il commençait à 9h. Il voulait préparer ses cours pour les ramener à Blaine. Il se leva en grognant un peu. Il alla dans sa salle de bain se préparer. Il prit son temps ce matin. Après tout, du temps, il en avait. Il sortit pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il prépara son sac puis sortit ses classeurs. Tout était trié et rangé suivant un code de couleur. Blaine n'aura aucun mal à s'y retrouver. Kurt sourit en voyant ses classeurs. Il se disait des fois qu'il en faisait un peu trop mais il s'en fichait. Il aimait quand tout était beau et bien fait. Il mis le tout dans un grand sac. Il grimaça en le portant jusqu'en bas. Il le posa dans l'entrée puis alla prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Il arriva au lycée un peu en avance. Il savait que Karofsky avait court et voulait entrer sans se faire remarquer. Il se dirigea de suite vers sa salle de classe. Il s'installe tout devant à gauche. Il sortit son portable et mit ses écouteurs pour écouter un peu de musique. Il avait encore vingt minutes avant le début du cours. Mais il ne resta pas longtemps seul. Il se tourna vers la porte et vit Blaine. Il sourit en le voyant, il s'imaginer déjà Karofsky ou un autre venir.

Blaine: Salut!  
Kurt: Hey..  
Blaine: Tu vas bien?  
Kurt: Euh oui et toi?  
Blaine: Ca peut aller.  
Kurt: J'ai tes cours. Juste.. Je savais pas si on allait se croiser ce matin. Ils sont dans ma voiture.  
Blaine: Oh. C'est gentil merci. Je les récupère en fin de journée ça te va? Tu finis à quelle heure?  
Kurt: Euh.. Je.. 16h30.  
Blaine: Ok. Devant le lycée alors?  
Kurt: Oui.

Kurt était un peu désemparé. Il ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il ne le connaissait pas et il avait peur de souffrir. Il avait tellement fait confiance aux gens dans le passé pour finir par souffrir, qu'il en avait marre. A part le glee club, il ne parlait presque à personne. Il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance à Blaine ou non. Blaine alla s'assoir quelques rangs derrière Kurt. Il ne voulait pas le déranger plus. Il avait l'impression que sa présence le gêné et il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente ça. Il passa le reste du temps plongé dans son livre de math.  
A la fin de la matinée, Kurt se dirigea en vitesse à la cafet' pour ne pas croiser quelqu'un de la bande à Karofsky. Il sourit en voyant Rachel, Quinn et Mercedes. Il mangeait toujours avec elle quand Finn, Puck et Artie étaient encore en cours. Tina et Mika mangeait toujours seuls. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver avait dit un jour Mike. Kurt les vit et leur fit un petit signe. Tina lui sourit et Mike lui rendit son petit signe de la main. Kurt suivit les filles pour aller se servir quand il entendit une dispute un peu plus loin. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Blaine et Kevin, un ami de Karofsky.

Kevin: Tu me rentres encore une fois dedans je t'éclate!  
Blaine: J'ai pas fait exprès je te dis!  
Kevin: Je m'en fiche. Sale pédé! Va crever avec tes parents!  
Blaine: Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça!  
Kevin: Pff, laisse moi rire.

Kevin le bouscula et Blaine se renversa le contenu de son plateau sur lui. Il grogna posa le plateau sur une table avant de sortir de la cafet sous le rire de plusieurs élèves ayant vu la scène. Kevin sourit, fier de lui, avant de rejoindre le reste de sa bande. Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il abandonna son plateau sous le regard de Rachel puis alla à la suite de Blaine. Il alla dans les toilettes. Kurt arriva peu de temps après. Blaine fut surprise de le voir ici. Il prit du papier pour nettoyer ses vêtements comme il pouvait mais il rageait intérieurement.

Kurt: Tu veux un vêtement propre?  
Blaine: Non merci.  
Kurt: T'es sûr? J'en ai sur moi et j'en ai aussi dans mon casier tu sais..  
Blaine: J'ai dis non!

Kurt recula surpris du ton qu'avait employé Blaine. Il se demandait pourquoi il était venu. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment ses affaires. Il se tourna et alla sortir quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il frissona de peur et se retourna. Blaine avait un regard triste, ce qui détendit Kurt. Il le fixa un instant.

Blaine: Je.. Désolé..

Kurt ne répondit rien. Il continua de le fixer un instant avant de sortir un haut de son sac. Il lui tendit et sortit rapidement des toilettes. Il prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Seul endroit où Karofsky ne va jamais. Il allait souvent là bas le midi quand il était seul. Il se posa dans un coin et sortit le livre qu'il devait lire pour la semaine prochaine. Il aimait être en avance pour tout. Il faisait toujours ses devoirs le soir même, même s'ils étaient pour le mois d'après.  
Il passa toute l'heure du déjeuner à lire. A 13h, il retourna en cours. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, finir la journée et rentrer. En entrant, il aperçut Blaine avec son tee-shirt. Ce dernier était plongé encore une fois dans son livre. Kurt l'observa quelques secondes avant de s'assoir le rang devant lui, en silence. Lorsque Rachel arriva, elle parla si fort que Blaine releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Kurt.

Rachel: Kurt, ça ne va pas tout ça! Tu dois manger le midi! Dois-je te rappeler l'an passé?  
Kurt: Plus fort Rach! Je crois que ceux du premier rang on rien entendu.  
Rachel: Kurt.. Ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais que je m'inquiète pour ta santé!  
Kurt: Je sais mais je vais bien ok? C'est la première fois depuis.. L'an dernier... Et c'était pas trop volontaire. J'ai faim.  
Rachel: Toi alors.. Heureusement je t'ai pris ça.  
Kurt: Une pomme? T'aurais au moins pu me ramener un bon steak!

Ils se mirent à rire jusqu'à ce que le professeur arriva. Ils se stopèrent et Kurt rangea sa pomme. Il la mangera lors de l'inter-cours. Il prit en note tout ce que le professeur disait. Blaine quant à lui, avait passé son cours à penser à la discution qu'on eu Kurt et Rachel sur le déjeuner.  
Ils avaient deux heures de cours dans cette salle avec le même professeur. Ensuite ils avaient une heure d'histoire. A la fin de cette heure, Kurt s'en alla en courant à la bibliothèque. Karofsky finissait également à 16h et il ne voulait pas encore se retrouver nez à nez avec lui. C'est pour cela qu'il avait donné rendez-vous à Blaine une demi-heure plus tard. Il s'installa à une table et attendit simplement que le temps passe. Vers 16h10, il vit Blaine entrer. Il semblait chercher quelqu'un. Kurt essaya de se faire le plus discret mais Blaine était à sa recherche. Quand il le vit il s'approcha puis s'assit à côté de lui.

Blaine: Tu m'évites?  
Kurt: Non pourquoi?  
Blaine: Tu m'as dis que tu finissais à 16h30 alors qu'on est dans la même classe, tu t'enfuis pour te réfugier ici...  
Kurt: C'est pas à cause de toi..  
Blaine: Oh.. L'autre naze et sa bande?  
Kurt: On peut dire ça...  
Blaine: Ca fait longtemps qu'il te traite comme ça?  
Kurt: Depuis mon entrée au lycée.  
Blaine: Oh.. Ca va, il ne te reste plus que quelques mois.  
Kurt: Ouai. J'ai hâte de partir d'ici! J'en peux plus.  
Blaine: Je comprends... Au fait, euh.. Merci pour le tee-shirt..  
Kurt: De rien.  
Blaine: Je te le ramène demain!  
Kurt: Oh c'est bon, ça presse pas. J'en ai des tas hein!  
Blaine: Mmh. Tu voudrais pas y aller?  
Kurt: Ils sont encore là, je le sais.  
Blaine: Alors je serais là contre eux.  
Kurt: Non. Te mèle pas de ça, sinon tu y auras droit toi aussi.  
Blaine: Et alors? Je peux me battre!  
Kurt: Ils sont cinq.  
Blaine: Bon ok..  
Kurt: Désolé... Sinon je te donne les clefs de ma voiture et tu cherches le sac?  
Blaine: Non, c'est bon. Je suis pas si pressé que ça...

Une lueur sombre passa dans le regard de Blaine. Kurt l'aperçut mais ne posa pas plus de questions. Ils restèrent assis sans parler jusqu'à 30. Kurt se leva en premier. Blaine le suivit. Ils allèrent dehors en silence. Kurt balaya le parking du regard et aperçut que Karofsky n'était plus là. Il soupira en allant à sa voiture. Il l'ouvrit puis sortit le grand sac. Il le tendit à Blaine.

Blaine: Merci. Tu les veux pour quand de nouveau?  
Kurt: Avant la fin de l'année ça sera bien!  
Blaine: Et plus précisement?  
Kurt: Je m'en fiche. J'en ai pas tant besoin que ça. Si t'as des questions demande moi.  
Blaine: Oui ok.. Je.. Désolé si ça te semble bizarre mais je.. Je me demandais si tu pouvais me donner ton numéro? Au cas où j'ai.. besoin d'aide.  
Kurt: Euh.. Oui. Donne moi ton téléphone.

Blaine lui tendit rapidement. Kurt y inscrivit son numéro puis lui rendit. Il le salua avant de rentrer dans sa voiture. Il aperçut Blaine dans son rétro, entrain d'aller ver sa voiture. Il le suivit du regard un instant avant de démarrer et s'en aller. Il se sentait un peu bizarre. Il n'aurait peut être pas dû lui donner son numéro. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait fait. Il lui faisait étrangement confiance. Il arriva vite chez lui. Une fois dans le salon, il s'assit à côté de son père. Ils discutèrent un bon moment de tout et rien, comme ils aimaient faire, jusqu'à ce que Carole les appelle pour le repas. Finn arriva aussi et s'installa à côté de Kurt.

Finn: Demain soir j'ai un match important, vous viendrez?  
Carole: Bien sûr mon chéri!  
Burt: Je ne raterais ça pour rien!  
Kurt: Tu sais que je viens toujours avec Rachel!

Finn sourit en voyant ses supporters. Ils mangèrent tout en se racontant leur journée. Le repas s'éternisa jusqu'à 20h. Kurt quitta en premier la table pour finir son livre. Son père lui lança un regard de fierté. Son fils avait les meilleurs résultats de sa classe (avec Rachel), il chantait dans le glee club et avait une voix exceptionnelle, il ne causait pas d'ennuis. Il était vraiment comme il voyait son fils, bien qu'il aime les hommes. Et pour rien au monde, Burt s'éloignerais de son fils pour ça. Il était fier de qui il était et ce, même s'il n'aimait pas les filles. Tant qu'il était heureux il s'en fichait de qui il aimait.  
Kurt arriva dans sa chambre. Il prit d'abord sa douche, se badigeonna de crème puis alla s'installer dans son lit avec son roman. Il aimait beaucoup lire. Il lisait depuis tout petit. Sa mère était elle aussi une grande admiratrice de livres. Et Kurt la suivait toujours dans la bibliothèque. Il y prit goût très tôt.  
La semaine passa sans trop d'ennuis pour Kurt. Il passait ses journées avec ses amis ou a éviter Karofsky. Il ne parla que très peu à Blaine. Ce dernier faisait tout pour éviter Kurt. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Kurt. On était vendredi soir et Kurt détestait ce soir. Ses amis étaient toujours en sorties de couples, son père devant un match de foot et Carole travaillait souvent de nuit le week end. Il se sentait toujours seul. Vers 22h, il alla s'assoir dehors, sur les marches qui mènent à sa porte d'entrée. Il avait pris une veste ainsi qu'une grosse couverture. Il faisait froid mais il aimait ça. Le petit vent frais et la lune, les étoiles. C'était son activité préféré du vendredi soir. Son portable se mit à sonner. C'était un message. Il le sortit de sa poche et aperçut le nom de Blaine. Il déverouilla le portable et ouvrit le message.  
-_Kurt, désolé de te dérange si tard... Je.. J'ai eu un léger accident et.. Mes parents répondent pas. Est-ce que tu pourrais venir?_-  
Kurt s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Etait-ce un piège? Ou avait-il vraiment besoin de lui? Dans le doute, il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il lui demanda donc où il était. Il répondit très vite. Il encore sur le parking du lycée. Un accident sur le parking du lycée? Kurt n'y croyait pas trop. Mais son coeur parla pour lui. Il se leva et alla prévenir son père qu'il partait un moment. Son père ne répondit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Kurt prit ses clefs de voiture et partit vers le lycée. Il bloqua les portes au cas où. Il s'imaginait déjà Karofsky sur le parking avec Blaine entrain de l'attendre. Non, Blaine ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Il arriva sur le parking et sortit rapidement de la voiture en voyant Blaine. L'image de Karofsky était déjà loin dans sa tête à cet instant. Blaine était assis sur le sol, contre sa voiture, la lèvre et l'arcade en sang. La lumière du réverbère au dessus lui, refleté sur les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Kurt courrut jusqu'à lui.

Blaine: K..Kurt.. Désolé..  
Kurt: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Blaine: Je.. J'ai.. Ils...  
Kurt: Hé! Calme toi!

Kurt s'assit à côté de lui. Blaine laissa encore couler quelques larmes.

Blaine: C'est.. Karofsky..  
Kurt: Quoi? Il t'a fait quoi?  
Blaine: J'ai finis plus tard aujourd'hui.. J'ai un cours de soutien en français... Quand je suis sortis à 18h, il n'y avait plus personne. Je pensais être tranquil mais Karofsky et.. et sa bande était là... Comme s'ils m'attendaint... Ils m'ont frappé mais je n'ai pas pu me défendre. Et je.. je..  
Kurt: Hey.. je suis là, calme toi...  
Blaine: J'étais tellement... Terrorisé que je n'ai pas pu monter dans ma voiture... Et j'arrive pas à me relever...  
Kurt: t'es là depuis 18h? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé avant?  
Blaine: J'avais honte...  
Kurt: T'as pas à avoir honte. C'est eux qui devraient avoir honte...  
Blaine: Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérange mais je.. Mes parents répondaient pas, et je connais personne ici... J'avais personne à appeler... Désolé..  
Kurt: Cesse de t'excuse! Ca va, je suis venu, c'est que ça me dérangeait pas hein! Ensuite, tu vas te relever. Tu vas finir par être en hypothermie!  
Blaine: Je veux pas rentrer chez moi. Aide moi juste a aller dans ma voiture.  
Kurt: Pourquoi? Tu ne peux pas rester là voyons!  
Blaine: Je.. Je peux pas rentrer c'est tout...  
Kurt: ... Alors viens chez moi..

Kurt ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait dit ça mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Blaine leva pour la première fois depuis sa venue la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

Blaine: Non je.. Je peux pas venir comme ça à une heure pareille! Laisse moi ici, dans ma voiture, ça ira...  
Kurt: Non ça n'ira pas! Blaine, il fait -2°C alors tu vas venir avec moi ok?  
Blaine: Non...

Kurt se releva en l'entrainant avec lui. Blaine avait un peu la tête qui tournait et il avait mal au ventre. Il avait reçu un coup de pieds. Kurt l'emmena côté passager de sa propre voiture sous les protestations de Blaine. Mais il était trop faible pour le contre-dire ou pour se dégager de son emprise. Kurt l'attacha et ferma la porte. Il monta ensuite côté conducteur et démarra. Il bloqua les portes au cas où Blaine tenterait de sortir puis il s'en alla. Le trajet se fit dans le silence, sans compter les petits sanglots de Blaine. Une fois arrivé, Kurt sortit en premier puis alla ouvrir à Blaine mais ce dernier refusé de sortir. Kurt ne lui laissa pas le choix et lui prit le bras pour le faire sortir mais Blaine poussa un crit. Kurt lacha son bras immédiatement. Blaine se frotta légèrement le bras. Il devait avoir un bleu ou quelque chose comme ça se disait Kurt. Il le fit sortir plus doucement. Il se dirigèrent vers la maison. Kurt ouvrit et entra suivit de Blaine. Burt sortit du salon à ce moment là.

Burt: Kurt? C'est qui? Et t'as vu l'heure?  
Kurt: Papa! Calme toi. C'est Blaine.. Il est en cours avec moi..  
Burt: Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?  
Kurt: Euh.. Vois son état et tu comprendras.

Burt lança un regard à Blaine, qui avait la tête baissée mais pas assez pour que Burt ne vit pas le sang sur sa joue. Il y en avait aussi sur sa veste. Burt était au courant pour Karofsky et ses excès de violence, il savait que Kurt se faisait frapper de temps en temps. Il comprenait que Kurt l'ai emmené ici. Burt grogna de frustration car il savait que rien ne bougera s'il n'allait pas voir le principal mais Kurt lui interdisait. Il ne voulait pas avoir encore plus d'ennuis. Burt lui sourit finalement et Kurt monta en haut, avec Blaine. Il l'emmena dans un premier temps dans sa salle de bain afin de nettoyer ses plaies.

Kurt: Enlève ta veste.

Blaine ne répondit rien et enleva simplement sa veste. Kurt la prit et la posa un peu plus loin. Il demanda a Blaine de s'assoir sur la baignoire. Il prit des compresses et du désinfectant. Il s'approcha ensuite de Blaine. Mais avant de le toucher il lui demanda l'autorisation. Blaine acquiesa d'un mouvement de tête. Kurt lui attrapa doucement le visage et commençait à nettoyer. Il admira un instant le visage de Blaine. Il aperçut également quelques bouclettes apparaitre sous son gel. Blaine avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Quelques larmes coulaient de temps en temps sur ses joues. Kurt n'avait qu'une envie. Lui enlevé ces larmes et le prendre dans ses bras. Mais il ne fit rien et se contenta de nettoyer sa lèvre et son arcade, ainsi que sa joue, couvert de sang. Une fois fini, il l'emmena dans la chambre d'amis. Il lui donna un pyjama et le laissa seul.

Kurt: Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vient me voir ok?  
Blaine: Mmmh.

Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui. Il alla dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et s'allongea sur son lit. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il en avait marre de Karofsky. Il était à bout. Il ne supportait plus toute cette violence et personne qui ne voit rien. Il ne voulait pas que son père débarque au lycée. Il savait que Karofsky lui ferait payer très cher. Quelques instants après, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Il sécha vite ses larmes et se tourna pour apercevoir Blaine.

Kurt: Oui? -dit-il avec une tremblante-.  
Blaine: Je.. Je peux rester avec toi?

Kurt était étonné de cette question. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas si son père approuverait. Et il n'avait jamais dormit avec quelqu'un d'autre que ses parents et Rachel. Mais il finit par lui faire signe de venir. Son coeur battait de plus en plus vite. Blaine ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha du lit. Kurt alla vite dans la salle de bain enfilé son pyjama. Un bas de coton noir et un tee-shirt gris assez serré. Il alla s'assoir en tailleur aux côtés de Blaine. Se dernier ne se retint pas davantage et se laissa aller une nouvelle fois. Kurt fut étonné de cette réaction. Lui même n'avait jamais pleuré autant. Bon ok, peut-être en fait mais pas pour si "peu". Il ouvrit ses bras et Blaine s'y jeta instantanément. Il lui caressa le dos et lui murmura des mots pour le rassurer.  
Au bout d'un moment, Blaine se redressa.

Blaine: Je suis désolé pour tout ça... Je suis nul..  
Kurt: Dis pas ça! Ca arrive à tout le monde de craquer.  
Blaine: Je n'aurais jamais du te demander de venir.. Ce n'est pas tes affaires et tu.. Tu ne me dois rien. Je suis désolé...  
Kurt: Tu sais, ce que t'as vécu là, je le vis souvent. Je comprends ce que ça fait. Et même si on ne se connait pas beaucoup, je ne pouvais pas te laisser seul. Tu sais qu'il fait froid dehors! Et je ne voulais pas te retrouver congelé lundi matin, sur le parking.  
Blaine: Je suis désolé aussi pour cette semaine...  
Kurt: Pourquoi?  
Blaine: Je t'ai un peu.. Evité...  
Kurt: J'ai cru comprendre...  
Blaine: Ce n'est pas contre toi.. C'est juste que je sais que je vais.. Partir encore.. Et je ne veux pas m'attacher à quelqu'un...  
Kurt: Partir? Comment ça?  
Blaine: Mes.. Mes parents.. Ils.. Pour leur boulot, ils bougent beaucoup. Je ne resterais ici qu'un mois ou deux maximum.  
Kurt: Et pour ça tu dois m'éviter?  
Blaine: T'as l'air d'être quelqu'un de génial Kurt et.. Ce soir me le prouve bien.. Mais je détèste dire adieu à quelqu'un et .. Je sais que je vais repartir... Je veux pas souffrir encore et ni faire souffrir...  
Kurt: On est pas obligé de se dire adieu...  
Blaine: Kurt! Si je m'en vais c'est à l'autre bout du pays...  
Kurt: C'est comme tu veux.. Je suis content de savoir que c'est pas moi qui te faisait fuir...  
Blaine: Toi? Pourquoi je te fuirais à cause de toi?  
Kurt: Un peu pour la même raison que tout le lycée me fuis ou m'insulte ou me fra...  
Blaine: Dis pas ce mot..  
Kurt: Désolé.

Kurt baissa la tête et Blaine lui attrapa la main.

Blaine: Pourquoi ils te fuient ou.. Le reste..  
Kurt: A cause de ce que je suis...  
Blaine: Un alien?  
Kurt: Hein? Bien sur que non!  
Blaine: Ouf!

Cette remarque les fit rire un peu. Mais Kurt reprit son sérieux.

Kurt: Non, parce que je suis.. Gay...  
Blaine: Quoi? T'es sérieux?  
Kurt: Oui.  
Blaine: A Dalton tout le monde s'en fichait que je le suis et je pensais que c'était partout pareil et tu sais je..  
Kurt: Tu es gay?  
Blaine: Euh oui..  
Kurt: Je vois... Karofsky a du l'apprendre, c'est pour ça qu'il s'en prend à toi...  
Blaine: C'est pas un peu un gay refoulé lui?

Kurt se mit à rire. Ils discutèrent un long moment avant de finalement s'endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Le lendemain, quand Kurt se réveilla, il fut tout d'abord surpris de sentir une chaleur contre lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir Blaine, il sourit puis se mit à paniquer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et s'il bougeait Blaine allait forcément se réveiller. Il se risque quand même à bouger mais Blaine s'accrocha encore plus à lui. Il souffla un coup.

Kurt: Blaine? Réveille toi..  
Blaine: Mmh...

Il ouvrit les yeux lentement puis sursauta en voyant Kurt si proche de lui. Il recula vivement.

Blaine: Oh mon dieu, je suis désolé Kurt! Je..  
Kurt: Ca va, c'est pas grave hein!  
Blaine: Je vais rentrer je crois je devrais pas être là et ..  
Kurt: Blaine! Calme!  
Blaine: Je détèste m'incruster...  
Kurt: J'ai compris hein. Allez va prendre ta douche. Tout est dans la salle de bain.  
Blaine: Merci..

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de Kurt. Il s'y enferma. Pendant ce temps Kurt descendit. Il aperçut son père dans le salon. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Il lui expliqua la situation, ce que Blaine à vécut hier soir. Son père comprit immédiatement.

Burt: Tu es sûr que je dois pas aller au lycée?  
Kurt: Papa! Combien de fois je vais devoir te le dire?  
Burt: Ca va, ça va..  
Kurt: Bon euh tu ne parles pas de ça après quand il descendra ok?  
Burt: Oui d'accord.

Kurt l'embrassa sur la joue puis remonta rapidement. Il s'assit sur son lit le temps que Blaine sorte de la salle de bain. Il en sortit une dizaine de minutes après. Il n'avait plus de gel, juste des bouclettes qui gouttaient encore un peu. Kurt se perdit un peu sur ses cheveux mais Blaine le ramena vite.

Blaine: Euh.. Je vais rentrer. Mes parents doivent m'attendre.  
Kurt: Tu ne les a pas prévenu?  
Blaine: Ils ne répondaient pas hier..  
Kurt: Oh.. Euh je te ramène au lycée peut être? Pour récuperer ta voiture?  
Blaine: Si ça ne te dérange pas.  
Kurt: Laisse moi m'habiller en vitesse!

Kurt prit quelques vêtements et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Tant pis pour son rituel du matin. Il enfila vite ses vêtements, se coiffa tout de même et se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage. Il sortit ensuite. Blaine venait de terminer de rassembler ses vêtements et de les mettres dans un sachet. Kurt lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois en bas, il annonça à son père qu'il ramenait Blaine au lcyée pour récuperer sa voiture et ils s'en allèrent rapidement. Blaine ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Il se sentait vraiment honteux et n'était pas à l'aise du tout. Le trajet se fit en silence. Une fois sur le parking, Blaine n'osa pas sortir de la voiture. Il repensait à hier soir, aux brutes. Kurt le rassura comme il pouvait et Blaine sortit. Il se dirigea rapidement à sa voiture et s'installa à bord. Il fit un petit signe à Kurt, qui s'en allait déjà.  
De retour chez lui, Kurt monta sans un mot dans sa chambre. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler aujourd'hui. Ce qu'il s'était passé la veille l'avait un peu retourné. Il avait beau rassuré Blaine, il avait lui même peur que ça puisse lui arriver encore.  
Il passa le reste du week end dans sa chambre à lire ou à faire ses devoirs. Son père s'inquiétait toujours quand il faisait ça mais en général le lundi ça allait mieux. Le dimanche soir, en allant se coucher, Kurt reçut un sms. Il espérait que ce n'était pas encore Blaine qui avait besoin de lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire face à une nouvelle attaque de Karofsky. Il vit le nom de Blaine, ce qui le fit frissoner.  
-_Salut... J'aurais peut-être du t'écrire plus tôt mais j'en avais pas la force.. Je voulais juste te dire merci_...-  
Kurt soupira de soulagement. Il lui répondit vite fait et posa son portable sur la table de nuit. Il s'endormit rapidement.  
Le lendemain, il se réveilla vers 6h. Il n'arrivait plus à se rendormir. Il repensait à Karosky, à la nouvelle semaine qui allait venir. Il se voyait déjà la tête dans les toilettes ou recouverte de Slushie. Il avait déjà mal à son épaule qui allait sans doute tapé plus d'une fois sur les casiers. Il finit par se lever vers 6h30. Il alla dans la salle de bain se préparer. Il prit son temps car après tout, il en avait du temps. Il alla ensuite manger son petit déjeuner, que Carole avait préparé. Il discuta un peu avec elle avant de remonter, chercher son sac de cours. Il était 7h25. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas voir Karofsky, alors il décida de partir. Il salua Carole et s'en alla. Il arriva au lycée vers 40. Il se dépêcha d'entrer. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. En arrivant à son casier il soupira, soulagé de ne voir personne. Il mettait ses livres dans son casier quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se crispa et ferma les yeux.

Blaine: Kurt?  
Kurt: Dieu merci...  
Blaine: Ca ne va pas?  
Kurt: J'ai cru que c'étais Karofsky...  
Blaine: Oh, je suis désolé.

Kurt était a présent tourné vers Blaine. Il lui souriait. Il avait l'air d'aller mieux se disait Kurt. Il ferma son casier.

Kurt: C'est pas grave.  
Blaine: Euh, on a quoi maintenant? Je connais pas encore l'emploi du temps..  
Kurt: Le meilleur des cours! Math!  
Blaine: T'es sérieux? Je déteste ça..  
Kurt: Hé oui.  
Blaine: Ah, j'ai tes cours. Dans mon casier.  
Kurt: Déjà? T'as déjà tout repris?  
Blaine: Tu sais, je viens pas de débarquer au lycée. J'ai encore mes anciens cours. J'ai pris ce que je n'avais pas encore, du coup le week end m'a suffit.  
Kurt: Oh, d'accord. Je les récupère en fin de journée?  
Blaine: Oui! En tout cas, ils sont super soignés tes cours! J'avais peur de les abimer.

Blaine sourit. Kurt lui sourit également. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe.

Kurt: Oh tu sais, c'est pas non plus des pièces de collection.  
Blaine: Je m'en serais voulu si j'avais abimé ton travail! Franchement je crois que j'ai jamais vu de tel cours!

Ils rigolaient à présent. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, ils s'installèrent côte à côte. Kurt sortit son cahier de math. Il avait un cahier spécialement pour les exercices. Il le montra à Blaine. Il allucina en voyant la propreté du cahier. Kurt rougit un peu et le ferma.

Kurt: Je crois que c'est maladif en fait!  
Blaine: Tant que ça ne t'empêche pas de vivre c'est pas si grave hein! -Dit-il en souriant-  
Kurt: Tu sais, quand je rentre je fais toujours mes devoirs, même ceux pour le mois d'après.  
Blaine: Bon, je vais appeler les petits hommes en blouse blanche!

Kurt éclata de rire, ce qui fit rire davantage Blaine. Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant que les autres n'arrivent. Certains lancèrent des regards un peu étonné à Kurt. C'est vrai que d'habitude il était assis à côté de Rachel. Il la vit d'ailleurs arrivé. Elle semblait étonné aussi mais lui sourit et s'installa devant eux.

Kurt: Salut!  
Rachel: Hey! Vous allez bien?  
Kurt: Oui ça va!  
Blaine: Ca va.  
Rachel: Kurt! J'ai enfin finis le livre pour le cours d'anglais!  
Kurt: Oh moi aussi, hier soir. Il était plutôt ennuyeux tu ne trouves pas?  
Blaine: Vous parlez du livre pour dans deux semaines?  
Rachel: Bien sûr!  
Blaine: Oh mon dieu, c'est pire que ce que je croyais.

Il rigola et Kurt lui donna un léger coup de coude. Rachel semblait étonnée de sa phrase. La prof arriva. Rachel se retourna et se concentra immédiatement. Kurt arrêta de rire et ouvrit son cahier. Blaine se retenait de rire à cause d'eux. Il était un élève plutôt sérieux mais ce qu'il voyait c'était plus du sérieux, c'était carrément une maladie. Il ouvrit son cahier lui aussi. La prof donna quelques exercices. Kurt et Rachel étaient, comme toujours, les premiers a avoir finis. Blaine les suivait de près.  
Le reste de la matiné se déroula sous forme de concours. Celui qui finissait le premier son exercice. Au cours d'histoire c'était Rachel la gagnante. Au cours d'anglais c'était Blaine et au cours d'art contemporaine, c'était Kurt. Il adorait l'art et personne ne pouvait le battre sur ce thème, même Rachel. A midi, ils décidèrent de manger tous les trois. Rachel voulait le connaitre un peu plus et aussi savoir dans quelle matière elle allait devoir travailler pour le battre lors des exercices. Kurt, lui, souriait en voyant Rachel. Elle semblait vraiment en compétition. Kurt se demandait même s'il n'aimait pas un peu les compétitions. C'est vrai que d'habitude ils étaient tous les deux quasiment égales et là, une troisième personne pouvait donner un peu de piment. Kurt ne participait qu'occasionellement à la conversation. Il était trop occupé à observer Blaine. Blaine et ses yeux, Blaine et son sourire, Blaine et ses cheveux, Blaine et..

Karofsky: Bon appétit Hummel!

Karofsky venait de lui renverser son assiette dessus. Kurt n'en revenait pas. Il se leva en faisant cogner sa chaise contre celle derrière lui. Il prit son sac et partit en courant. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il pouvait pas. Pas encore pleurer pour lui. Il alla dans les toilettes. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne. Il allait toujours dans ces toilettes, près de la bibliothèque. Il y avait rarement quelqu'un dedans. Il se laissa glisse contre le mur en face de la porte. Il baissa les yeux et remarque que sa veste n'avait pas trop pris mais surtout son haut et son pantalon. La porte s'ouvrit. Il releva la tête, une noeud dans le ventre en pensant à Karofsky mais il soupira de soulagement en voyant Blaine. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui.

Blaine: Ca va?  
Kurt: J'ai l'air d'aller bien?

Blaine ne répondit rien et s'assit à côté de lui.

Kurt: Désolé..  
Blaine: J'ai ton tee-shirt, tu le veux?  
Kurt: Non, garde le. On sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer cette après-midi. J'en ai ramener un.  
Blaine: Sûr?  
Kurt: Oui. Euh.. Par contre mon pantalon.. J'en ai un dans mon casier, tu p..  
Blaine: Donne moi ton code. J'y vais!  
Kurt: 206.

Blaine se leva rapidement et sortit des toilettes. Kurt en profita pour enlever sa veste et son haut. Il s'essuya un peu là où la nourriture était passé sous son tee-shirt puis il enfila celui qu'il avait dans son sac. Il se recoiffa rapidement et Blaine arriva.

Kurt: Rapide dis donc!  
Blaine: Heum ouai!  
Kurt: Merci..

Blaine lui sourit et lui tendit le pantalon avant de se retourner. Kurt sourit et enleva rapidement son jean avant d'enfiler le nouveau. Il remit ses chaussures et fourra les vêtements dans un sachet. Il remit sa veste et prit son sac sur l'épaule. Blaine se retourna. Kurt lui souriait. Il lui sourit également. Il s'avança et lui remit le col de sa veste correctement. Kurt le remercia puis ils sortirent. Rachel les attendait devant.

Rachel: Oh Kurt! Ca va?  
Kurt: Comme toujours Rach'.  
Rachel: Un jour je vais lui crever les yeux à cet idiot!  
Kurt -en riant-: Mais te blesse pas hein!  
Rachel: Deux fourchettes droit dans les yeux!  
Blaine: Je vais avoir peur de toi hein!  
Rachel: Mais voyons cher Blaine, je ne vais rien vous faire! Je vous apprécie donc n'ayez crainte!

Ils se mirent à rire tous trois et Rachel attrapa le bras de Blaine ainsi que celui de Kurt et ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe. Rachel précisa à Blaine que cette après-midi c'était elle qui gagnerait tout les exercices. Kurt sourit et se disait qu'il devait tout faire pour battre Rachel.  
Ils finissaient à 17h le lundi. Rachel était presque en larme. Kurt l'avait battu partout sauf à la dernière heure, où Blaine gagna haut la main.

Rachel: C'est la dernière fois que je fais ça avec vous!  
Kurt: Mauvaise perdante!  
Rachel: Hé! Non mais attend, vous vous êtes ligué contre moi c'est obligé!  
Blaine: Je t'assure que non!

Ils rigolaient tous les trois en sortant du lycée. Kurt appréhendait un peu. Il ne sortait jamais tout de suite, de peur de croiser Karofsky. Il croisa le regard de Blaine. Ce dernier lui sourit. Il lui sourit également.

Rachel: Dites! Vous venez chez moi? Mes papas sont pas là ce soir, on pourrait faire nos devoirs puis regarder un film?  
Kurt: Rachel? T'es malade?  
Rachel: Ben.. Non.  
Kurt: On est lundi et tu veux faire ça? Toi?  
Rachel: Kurt! Allez, j'ai envie de changer un peu!  
Blaine: Moi ça me va!  
Kurt: Bon ok! Mais seulement si on mange pizza!  
Blainchel: Oui!

Kurt sourit et séloigna un peu pour appeler son père. Quand il l'eu à l'oreille, il lui posa de suite la question. Il voulait se dépêcher de partir de ce parking. Burt fut un peu surpris, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kurt de sortir, et encore moins en semaine. Mais il ne put lui dire non car Kurt avait toujours d'excellente note et il connaissait Rachel. Il raccrocha et rejoignit ses deux amis. Il s'approcha de sa voiture. Quinn et Sam qui passaient par là, leur fit un signe. Rachel leur sourit et Kurt leur fit également un petit signe. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de saluer ses amis sauf Rachel car elle savait qu'il se cachait un moment avant de sortir. Blaine se dirigea vers la voiture de Rachel. Kurt les observait dans son rétroviseur. Il fut surpris de voir Blaine monter avec elle. Il démarra et suivit la voiture de Rachel. Il les observait. Il fut presque jaloux de voir Blaine dans la voiture de Rachel. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à un feu rouge, Blaine se retourna et fit un signe de la main à Kurt. Ce dernier lui répondit en souriant légèrement. Le feu passa vert et Rachel roula à nouveau. Kurt la suivait toujours. Rachel arriva chez elle et se gara dans sa cours. Kurt se gara devant, sur le trottoir. Il coupa le moteur et sortit rejoindre Blaine et Rachel qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée.

Rachel: Allez dépêche toi petit pingouin!

Kurt la regarda outré par ce surnom. Elle rit puis ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent tous les trois. Blaine fut étonné de la taille de la maison. Ca lui rappelait la sienne, celle qu'il avait avant de finir dans ce petit appartement. Rachel leur proposa de s'installer dans le salon puis partit chercher à boire. Kurt s'assit au bout de table. Blaine se posa à sa droite. Kurt aurait voulu qu'il s'installe dans la pièce à côté. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il savait qu'il serait déconcentré si Blaine était à côté de lui. Rachel arriva vite avec les boissons. Elle posa un verre à côté de ses deux amis puis posa le sien à gauche de Kurt.

Rachel: Je propose qu'on ne fasse pas nos devoirs.  
Kurt -en manquant de s'etouffer-: Rachel! Ca y est.. Je l'ai perdu...  
Rachel: Kurt, arrête! Non c'est juste que.. J'ai envie de souffler un peu.  
Kurt: Après les devoirs.. Tu sais ce qu'on a dit ..  
Rachel: Kurt! j'ai fais tous les devoirs pour la semaine hein.  
Blaine: Vous êtes fous!  
Kurt: Non, on a juste envie de réussir!  
Blaine: Hé, je te signale que moi je fais mes devoirs aussi, que j'ai des bonnes notes aussi et que je t'ai battu à la derniere heure!  
Kurt: Bon ok. Mais j'aime quand tout est fait à l'avance!  
Blaine: Prend une soirée, oublie un peu les devoirs!  
Rachel: Allez Kurti!  
Kurt: Bon ok! Mais pas tous les soirs hein!  
Rachel: Super! J'espère que vous aimez l'alcool.  
Kurt: Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
Rachel: J'ai rajouté un petit peu d'alcool dans nos verres.  
Kurt: Rach'! Si mon père apprend ça, il vient te tuer! Et moi après.  
Rach': Zen! Au pire, vous dormez ici.

Blaine se raidit un peu sur sa chaise. Il se rappela vendredi soir ainsi que la dispute avec ses parents le samedi matin. Ils ne les avaient pas prévenu et même s'ils ne répondaient pas, il n'avait pas le droit de dormir ailleurs sans prévenir. Kurt aperçut son malêtre.

Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine: Ca va, ça va.  
Kurt: Sûr?  
Blaine: oui.

Rachel se leva et aller chercher la bouteille d'alcool. Elle se servit un peu et bu le contenu du verre cul-sec. Blaine souriait et la suivit. Kurt leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il termina son verre mais ne se servit plus. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool. Et avec ces deux là, vallait mieux que quelqu'un soit encore net quand ils n'arriveront plus à marcher.  
Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans le salon, sur le canapé à manger des pizzas et regarder la télé. Rachel était dans les bras de Blaine et ils riaient tous les deux. Ils riaient pour rien, et Kurt commençait à en avoir marre. S'il partait, il était persuadé qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas. Vers 23h, il décida de monter. Il était fatigué et ils avaient cours demain. Il alla dans la chambre d'amis. Il connaissait bien le lieu. Il avait souvent dormi chez Rachel. Il prit une rapide douche puis retourna dans la chambre. Il sursauta en voyant Blaine assis sur le lit. Il souriait comme un illuminé.

Kurt: Blaine, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
Blaine: Ben t'es parti alors je viens voir pourquoi!  
Kurt: Je suis fatigué. Tu devrais rejoindre Rachel!  
Blaine: Je veux dormir aussi!  
Kurt: Il y a une autre chambre d'amis.  
Blaine: Je veux dormir avec toi!  
Kurt: Non Blaine.  
Blaine: Allez! S'il te plait! J'aime bien dormir avec toi!

Kurt se disait que Blaine allait souffrir le lendemain matin. Il sourit en y pensant. Il posa ses vêtements du jour sur la commode. Il avait un pyjama car il en en laissait toujours deux ici comme ça s'il venait à l'improviste, il avait toujours de quoi se changer pour dormir. Il essaye de lever Blaine pour le faire sortir mais impossible. Blaine s'allongea complètement sur le lit. Il racontait n'importe quoi. Kurt soupira avant d'éteindre la lumière. Il s'allongea sous la couette en laissant Blaine là où il est.  
Au courant de la nuit, Kurt fut réveillé car Blaine bougeait à côté de lui. Il s'était mis sous la couette en grognan un peu. Kurt se tourna dos à lui et referma la yeux. Blaine se tourna vers lui et l'entoura de son bras. Kurt ouvrit ses yeux à nouveau, supris. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui enlever le bras ou rester comme ça. Il aimait bien se sentir dans ses bras, comme quand il s'est réveillé samedi matin mais comment réagira Blaine? Il décida de ne rien faire et se rendormit ainsi.  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla le mardi matin, le lit était vide. Il était seul. Blaine avait du se lever avant lui. Il resta un instant couché avant de voir l'heure. 7h10. Il se releva en sursaut. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillé? Il allait être en retard! Il sauta du lit et s'habilla en deux secondes chrono. Il sortit de la chambre encore un peu dans le brouillard et se cogna à un meuble. Il arriva dans la cuisine et aperçut Blaine et Rachel en pleine discution. Ils se stopèrent en voyant Kurt.

Kurt: Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas réveillé? On va être en retard!

Rachel et Blaine se retenaient de rire.

Kurt: Quoi?  
Rachel: Calme toi Kurti! Sam m'a écrit, le lycée est fermé ce matin. Figgins a organisé une réunion avec tous les prof ce matin.  
Kurt: Mais? Comment il l'a su?  
Rachel: Sa mère est prof. Et là on essaye de faire passer le mot.  
Kurt: Ok.. Euh.. Je.. je vous laisse je remonte!

Blaine n'avait pas levé une seule fois la tête vers lui, il semblait à Kurt, qu'il avait rougit un léger instant. Mais il oublia rapidement. Il arriva dans la chambre d'amis et s'allongea sur le lit. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se rendormir. Mais il savait qu'il n'y arriverait plus. Il ferma les yeux un instant mais les rouvrit en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il s'attendait à voir Rachel mais ce fut Blaine. Il entra timidement avant de s'allonger à côté de Kurt. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Blaine ne parle.

Blaine: Désolé pour.. Euh hier soir..  
Kurt: Désolé pour?  
Blaine: J'ai du dire n'importe quoi et faire n'importe quoi. Je.. Je supporte pas très bien l'alcool...  
Kurt: Oh ça va, t'as rien fait de particulier. T'as juste passé la soirée à rire dans les bras de Rachel et et à vouloir dormir avec moi.

Kurt riait et Blaine rougit un peu.

Blaine: Mon dieu.. Excuse moi.  
Kurt: Hé, c'est pas grave hein.  
Blaine: Ouai. Je.. je vais rentrer, je vais en profiter pour me changer et prendre mes affaires de cours. On se voit cette après-midi!  
Kurt: Oui ok.  
Blaine: Ah et rappelle moi pour tes cours, on les a pas prit hier soir.  
Kurt: Ah oui.

Il se releva et s'en alla. Kurt resta un moment allongé encore avant de sortir de la chambre. Il voulait rentrer aussi pour se changer et prend ses affaires. Rachel était encore en bas. Il la salua et s'en alla. Il sortit puis alla dans sa voiture. Il démarra et partit. Il aperçut Blaine marcher un peu plus loin. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas sa voiture hier, se rappela Kurt. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur puis baissa la vitre.

Kurt: hé! Je te ramène?  
Blaine: Kurt.. Non c'est bon merci! Je n'habite pas loin t'inquiète!  
Kurt: t'es sûr?  
Blaine: Oui oui!

Il lui lança un sourire. Kurt lui rendit et repartit. Il n'habitait pas loin lui non plus. Il se gara dans son allée et sortit de la voiture après avoir couper le moteur. Il entra dans la maison. Burt sortit de la cuisine en entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée.

Burt: Kurt? Tu.. Pourquoi t'es pas en cours?  
Kurt: Oh le lycée est fermé ce matin. Réunion de prof.. C'est Sam qui nous a prévenu ce matin. Et euh..Désolé de pas avoir prévenu que je dormais là bas!  
Burt: Pas grave, je m'en doutais.  
Kurt: Je vais aller me changer et je reviens!

Kurt lui lança un sourire et monta dans sa chambre. Il enleva ses vêtements et alla dans la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.  
Vers 12h45, il arriva au lycée. Il se gara et vit la voiture de Rachel. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans sa salle de cours. Il ne voulait en aucun cas croiser Karofsky. Il arriva dans la salle sans encombre. Il vit Rachel assise, entrain de lire.

Kurt: Hey!  
Rachel: Kurti! Ca va toujours?  
Kurt: Super; Et toi? Pas trop mal à la tête?  
Rachel: Figure toi que non. Je m'y attendais ce matin au gros mal de tête mais en fait non. Ca allait. J'ai pris une aspirine quand même mais bon. Tu as vu Blaine déjà?  
Kurt: Non, je viens tout juste de venir.  
Rachel: D'accord!

Il s'installa à côté d'elle. Il sortit également un livre. Il en emmenait toujours pour patienter avant le début des cours. Vers 50, Blaine arriva. Il semblait un peu triste. Kurt croisa son regard. Blaine ne lui sourit pas et alla directement s'assoir derrière eux. Rachel se retourna un peu surprise.

Rachel: Ca va Blaine?  
Blaine: Mmh.  
Rachel: Tu sais, les mots sont fait pour communiquer!  
Blaine: Oui..  
Rachel: Bien..

Il avait la tête baissé sur son cahier qu'il venait de sortir. Les autres élèves arrivèrent en même temps que le prof. Ils avaient histoire. Et ensuite ils avaient le glee club.  
L'heure passa rapidement. Kurt s'était tourné plusieurs fois pour voir Blaine, mais ce dernier avait toujours la tête baissée. Quand la sonnerie retentit, Blaine fut le premier à sortir de la salle. Kurt se demandait de nouveau s'il était entrain de l'ignorer ou s'il y avait autre chose. Il sortit de la salle avec Rachel. Elle lui parla des chansons qu'elle aimerait chanter lors des régionales qui se déroulaient bientôt. En arrivant dans la salle de chant, Kurt aperçut Puck et Blaine assis l'un à côté de l'autre, entrain de discuter. Avec lui il parle et nous il s'en fiche, pensait Kurt. Il alla s'assoir à l'opposé de Blaine. Rachel ne le comprenait pas trop et s'assit en haut, derrière Blaine. Finn allait la rejoindre. Mercedes arriva en souriant et s'assit à côté de Kurt.

Mercedes: Hey Kurt! Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas parlé! Ca va?  
Kurt: Super et toi?  
Mercedes: Niquel! Ce week end je fais une petite soirée, tu veux venir? Il y aura juste les gens du glee club.  
Kurt: Oh, euh oui pourquoi pas.  
Mercedes: Super! Samedi à 20h chez moi alors!  
Kurt: J'y serais!

Elle lui sourit et Will Schuester arriva. Il leur rappela le thème de la semaine, les vacances. Puck et Sam se lancèrent. Finn s'installa à la batterie et Quinn et Santana s'installèrent sur le côté pour faire les coeurs. Ils commencèrent à chanter Holidays de Madonna. Puck et Sam avaient carrément fait une choré. Tout le monde riait et dansait avec eux. Même Kurt était debout et dansait avec Mercedes. A la fin de la chanson, tout le monde applaudit.

Will: Wow les mecs! C'était génial bravo!  
Puck: Merci monsieur!

Ils retournèrent s'assoir et Will leur fit un petit cours.  
L'après-midi passa relativement vite, et Kurt ne croisa pas une seule fois Karofsky. A 17h, Rachel était déjà parti et il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul sur le parking alors il alla à la bibliothèque. Il y passa un petit moment avant de sortir du lycée. Il se dirigea de suite vers sa voiture. Il s'y installa et s'en alla. Il souffla un coup et se sentit plus libre. Il détestait ce lycée. Il arriva chez lui et en sortant de sa voiture, son portable vibra. Il le sortit de sa poche et lu encore une fois le prénom de Blaine.  
-_Kurt, j'ai toujours tes cours.. Tu vas où à la fin des cours à chaque fois? Je t'ai cherché_...-  
Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il entra dans la maison puis se posa dans le canapé. Il reprit son téléphone en main.  
-_J'en ai pas besoin encore, ça va.. Sauf si ça te dérange. Je les récupère demain sans faute_!-  
Il alluma la télé et regarda une série qui passait.  
-_Mmh, je serais pas là demain je pense._ -  
-_Quoi? Pourquoi?-_  
-_Mmh, c'est personnel. On se voit jeudi.-_  
Kurt se posait de plus en plus de questions.  
-_A jeudi...-_  
Il posa son portable à côté de lui et continua de regarder sa série. Vers 18h, Carole l'appela pour manger. Son père venait de rentrer du garage et Finn de son entrainement. Il les salua et alla s'assoir. Le repas se déroula dans un inhabituel silence. A la fin, Kurt se leva sans un mot et alla dans sa chambre. Il s'installa à son bureau et fit quelques devoirs qu'il avait reçu aujourd'hui. Quand il eu fini, il passa sous la douche rapidement avant d'aller se coucher.  
Le lendemain, Kurt se leva à 6h30. Il commença tout d'abord par faire ses soins habituel, puis il s'habilla avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Son père était là.

Burt: Kurt?  
Kurt: Oui?  
Burt: Tout va bien? Hier soir tu n'as pas dit un mot.  
Kurt: Vous non plus.  
Burt: C'est vrai.. Tu es sûr que ça va?  
Kurt: Oui bien sûr!

La discution prenait déjà fin. Kurt mangea rapidement avant d'aller chercher son sac de cours. Il sortit immédiatement de la maison et s'installa au volant de sa voiture. Il démarra et partit au lycée. Il se gara à sa place habituel et entra dans le lycée. Il passa d'abord aux toilettes, ceux près de la bibliothèque. Il voulait être sûr que sa coiffure était correct. Il ouvrit la porte et se stopa en voyant Blaine à l'intérieur. Il était assis, les genoux remontés contre son torse.

Kurt: Blaine?

Ce dernier releva immédiatement la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Kurt. Il se releva et essuya les quelques larmes qui trainaient sur sa joue. Kurt ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de Blaine. Il avait un énorme bleu sur la joue.

Kurt: C'est Karofsky? Et t'avais pas dis que tu serais pas là aujourd'hui?  
Blaine: Non pas lui. J'ai pas eu le choix...  
Kurt: Blaine, il se passe quoi?  
Blaine: Rien.  
Kurt: Arrête de me mentir. Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose.  
Blaine: Je peux pas.  
Kurt: Blaine, tu peux me faire confiance...  
Blaine: Non! Laisse moi! Va-t-en!

Blaine commençait à s'enerver. Il poussa Kurt pour qu'il s'éloigne de lui. Ce dernier manqua de peur de tomber. Il prit un peu peur et se sauva. Il alla directement à sa salle de classe. Il rejoignit Rachel.

Rachel: Kurt? Ca ne va pas?  
Kurt: Si.. Si..  
Rachel: Hé, je vois bien que non, dis moi!

Blaine entra dans la salle à ce moment là. Kurt baissa la tête et ne répondit pas à Rachel. Blaine alla s'assoir derrière eux comme à son habitude. Rachel ne lachait pas Blaine des yeux, ou plutôt son bleu sur sa joue.

Rachel: Blaine? C'est quoi sur ta joue?  
Blaine: Un bleu, ça se voit pas?  
Rachel: Pourquoi?  
Blaine: Pour rien.  
Rachel: Blaine t'es nul tu le sais?  
Blaine: Je m'en fiche. Kurt?

Kurt ne se retourna pas et laissa sa tête baissée. Rachel ne semblait pas trop comprendre.

Rachel: C'est quand même pas Kurt?  
Blaine: Hein? T'es folle toi! Non, c'est pas lui.  
Rachel: Ouf. Mais alors pourquoi il fait cette tête?  
Blaine: Mmh.. C'est à cause de moi.  
Rachel: Tu lui as fais quoi?  
Blaine: Rachel! Calme toi.  
Prof: Tout le monde se tait! le cours va commencer!

Rachel se tourna immédiatement. Blaine soupira et remerciait intérieurement le prof d'être arrivé à ce moment là. Il se calla mieux dans sa chaise et essaya de ne pas repenser à son arrivée chez lui hier. Durant la matinée, Blaine évita le plus possible Kurt. Rachel ne comprenait rien, et Kurt ne parlait pas. A midi, Kurt n'alla pas à la cafet. Rachel rejoignit Quinn, Mercedes et Tina, pour une fois qu'elle mangeait avec elles. Kurt alla dans les toilettes près de la bibliothèque. Il s'assit contre le mur. Il resta un moment comme ça, sans bouger. Une bonne demi-heure après, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit. Blaine entra timidement. Kurt se releva immédiatement, près à sortir. Blaine avança vers lui. Kurt tenta de le contourner mais Blaine lui attrapa le bras. Kurt commençait à avoir peur.

Kurt: Lache moi Blaine..  
Blaine: Kurt.. Excuse moi..

Blaine lacha immédiatement son bras. Kurt voulait s'en aller mais Blaine lacha un petit sanglot ce qui fraina vite Kurt. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, il restait en face de la porte, dos à Blaine.

Blaine: Kurt, je suis désolé.. Je m'en veux pour ce matin...

Kurt fit demi-tour pour se tourner vers Blaine. Ce dernier était en larmes. Le coeur de Kurt se serra un peu en le voyant ainsi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais en moins de deux secondes, Blaine était dans ses bras et Kurt le serra contre lui comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie de 13h. Blaine se recula un peu. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux quelques secondes, avant que Blaine sortent précipitamment des toilettes. Kurt ne tarda pas. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. En arrivant dans la salle, il croisa le regard de Rachel. Elle lui sourit et lui fit signe de venir. Il chercha également le regard de Blaine. Il était assis tout au fond, la tête baissée sur son cahier. Kurt s'installa à côté de Rachel et sortit ses affaires. Rachel ne posa aucune question. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse. L'après-midi passa tranquilement. La dernière heure était le glee club. Kurt s'y rendit sans grande motivation, Rachel et Blaine derrière lui. Il entra dans la salle de chant et vit ses amis. Il avait l'impression de ne presque plus les voir. Il s'installa à côté de Tina, Rachel se mit avec Finn et Blaine s'installa à côté de Sam. Will arriva bien vite. Le groupe des filles chanta un mash-up de Walking on sunshine et Halo. Leur robe jaune faisait bien penser aux vacances, même si on était qu'en février, ça réchauffait un peu la salle. Tout le monde souriait en les voyant. A la fin de la chanson, Quinn sauta à terre en faisant le grand écart. Tout le monde applaudissait.

Will: Super les filles! Enfin quelque chose qui réchauffe la journée! Avec ce froid de canard dehors...  
Quinn: On voulait pas tomber dans le nian nian vacances à la montagne.  
Mercedes: Ouai! Le soleil c'est mieux, même en février!  
Will: Très bien les filles, merci à vous! Quelqu'un d'autre?

Personne ne leva la main, pas même Rachel qui profitait de n'importe quoi pour un solo. Monsieur Schuester en profita donc pour avancer dans son cours de musique. A 17h, Kurt soupira en entendant la sonnerie. Il ne voulait pas partir tout de suite et en avait marre de devoir se cacher tout le temps. Avant de sortir de la salle il s'approcha de Blaine.

Kurt: Pour une fois que j'oublie pas, mes cours...  
Blaine: Oh.. Allons y.

Blaine sortit en premier. Kurt le suivait de près. Ils allèrent au casier de Blaine. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit les différents classeurs de Kurt, puis le sac, plié. Il l'ouvrit et Kurt y glissa ses classeurs. Blaine ferma son casier. Kurt le remercia et s'éloigna.

Blaine: Kurt attend.  
Kurt: Je.. Je n'aime pas trop rester dans les couloirs...  
Blaine: Alors suis moi!

Blaine lui prit la main et l'entraina vers l'auditorium en courant. Kurt avait un peu du mal à suivre avec son sac de cours et son sac avec ses classeurs mais ils arrivèrent. Blaine ouvrit la porte et lacha la main de Kurt. Il entra en premier. Kurt le suivit de près. Blaine descendit les marches et alla sur scène. Kurt ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici mais il lui suivit et arriva lui aussi sur scène. Il posa ses sacs derrière lui. Blaine fixait la salle, les sièges.

Blaine: Je voulais m'excuser encore pour ce matin.. je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. J'aurais pas du te rejeter comme ça et.. Te faire mal..  
Kurt: Dis moi qui t'as fait ça.  
Blaine: Je..  
Kurt: Blaine, tu viens en cours avec un tel bleu, je m'inquiète! Je veux savoir!  
Blaine: Mon père...  
Kurt: Quoi? C'est.. C'est ton père qui...?  
Blaine: Oui..  
Kurt: Pourquoi?  
Blaine: Je suis allé chez Rachel sans le prévenir et hier matin je suis pas rentré chez moi. Je suis rentré hier soir après les cours et.. Et mon père s'est énervé... Il.. Il le fait souvent...  
Kurt: comment ça?  
Blaine: Depuis qu'on a plus d'argent, depuis qu'on vit dans un minuscule appartement. Il s'énerve, il boit tout le temps.. J'en peux plus. Il m'engueule tout le temps et.. Je tiens plus..  
Kurt: Blaine! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
Blaine: Ca fait seulement un peu plus d'une semaine qu'on se connait Kurt.. Tu crois que je me suis levé un matin et me dire: tient et si je partageais ma merde avec lui alors qu'il en a surement a rien à faire?  
Kurt: Blaine, j'en ai pas "rien à faire". Tu sais c'est grave ce qu'il t'a fait..  
Blaine: Je suis habitué maintenant.  
Kurt: Mais arrête ça! Ca doit pas devenir une habitude!  
Blaine: Ecoute on est mercredi, encore deux jours et c'est bon, ça te concerne plus. Alors laisse tombé.  
Kurt: Je vais pas laissé tombé!  
Blaine: J'aurais pas du t'en parler..  
Kurt: T'es vraiment bête toi..  
Blaine: Mmh..

Kurt s'approcha de Blaine. Il lui prit une main. Blaine le regarda, surprit.

Kurt: Je veux pas que te retrouvé à l'hopital Blaine.  
Blaine: Je peux me défendre..  
Kurt: Il pourrait te tuer!  
Blaine: Il osera pas..  
Kurt: Viens dormir chez moi.  
Blaine: Tu.. Quoi? Non je peux pas! Je vais me faire tuer là c'est sûr!  
Kurt: Je veux pas que t'ailles chez toi si ton père est une menace pour toi!  
Blaine: Pourquoi tu te soucie tellement de moi? Tu devrais rentrer et faire tes devoirs.  
Kurt: Me prends pas pour un idiot.  
Blaine: Lache moi ok? J'ai pas besoin de ton aide!

Blaine lacha brutalement la main de Kurt. Ce dernier se figea un instant.

Kurt: Tu sais quoi? Va te faire voir.  
Blaine: Casse toi, tu me soule à toujours vouloir tout savoir!  
Kurt: Je vais le faire!

Kurt se mit dos à lui et alla récupérer ses sacs.

Blaine: Oublie pas de réviser hein!  
Kurt: Tait toi!  
Blaine: J'aimerais qu'à l'avenir tu ne vienne plus me parler.

Kurt ne répondit rien et sortit de l'auditorium. Il se retenait de pleurer. Il ne voulait pas craquer ici. Il sortit du lycée en courant. Il arriva devant sa voiture. Il prit ses clefs et l'ouvrit. Il s'y installa en posant ses sacs sur le siège passager. Il démarra en trombe et s'en alla vite du parking. Il réussit à retenir ses larmes.  
En arrivant chez lui, il fonça directement dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas parler à son père. Il posa ses sacs et s'allongea sur son lit. Il resta ainsi un moment. Il finit même par s'endormir.  
Quelqu'un toque à la porte de la chambre de Kurt. Ce dernier se réveilla presque en sursaut.

Burt: Kurt? Tu es là?  
Kurt: Mmh oui..  
Burt: Quelqu'un pour toi...  
Kurt: Hein?

La porte s'ouvrit. Kurt eu juste le temps de recoiffer sa mèche. Il vit Blaine. Il soupira et s'assit sur son lit. Blaine entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha du lit, et s'assit à côté de Kurt.

Kurt: Tu veux quoi?  
Blaine: J'aimerais vraiment sauter sous un train mais je suis pas sûr que ça soit la réponse que tu voulais...  
Kurt: Blaine..  
Blaine: M'excuser une fois de plus.. Je.. Je sais pas pourquoi dès qu'on parle de mon père je perds contrôle de moi-même et je deviens agressif.. Je suis désolé Kurt.. Vraiment..  
Kurt: Laisse moi t'aider.  
Blaine: Tu veux faire quoi? Aller là bas et le menacer?  
Kurt: Non, appelle la police.  
Blaine: Je veux pas mettre mon père en prison!  
Kurt: Appelle une assistante sociale ou je sais pas...  
Blaine: Laisse tomber, je vais me débrouiller.. Je vais y aller.  
Kurt: Attend il est quelle heure?  
Blaine: 20h. Tu dormais?  
Kurt: Ouai.. Tu risques pas de prendre un coup là?  
Blaine: Sûrement mais bon..  
Kurt: Reste!  
Blaine: Ca sera pire ensuite.  
Kurt: Alors préviens le.  
Blaine: C'est pas si simple...  
Kurt: Essaye.. Je t'en prie..

Kurt avait les yeux humides. Blaine ne pouvait pas lui refuser ça. Et il est vrai qu'il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer. Il avait envie d'être avec Kurt. Et ce, depuis le premier jour où il l'a vu. Il prit son portable et alla dans la salle de bain de Kurt. Il s'enferma et passa son appel. Kurt sortit de sa chambre et alla en bas. Il fallait tout de même prévenir son père. Il le trouva dans le salon, devant la télé.

Kurt: Papa, je peux te parler?  
Burt: Bien sur fiston. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Kurt: Je.. En fait.. Blaine il.. Son père..  
Burt: Hé calme!  
Kurt: Le.. Le père de Blaine le bat... Et je voudrais qu'il passe la nuit ici...  
Burt: Mais.. Il faut aller voir la police!  
Kurt: Non, il veut pas. Pas pour le moment.  
Burt: J'aime pas ça Kurt.. Mais ok, il peut dormir là.  
Kurt: Merci! Bonne nuit.  
Burt: Bonne nuit.

Kurt remonta en courant. Il trouva Blaine assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Kurt ferma la porte et alla s'assoir à ses côtés.

Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine: Je veux pas y retourner...  
Kurt: Tu ne vas pas y retourner ok? Mon père ne voudra pas te renvoyer la bas donc il te gardera ici. Mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose..  
Blaine: Il a menacé de me tuer quand je rentrerais...  
Kurt: Tu.. t'es sérieux? Blaine t'y retourne pas! Je t'enchaine ici s'il le faut!  
Blaine: C'est bon, c 'est bon. J'ai pas envie d'y aller..  
Kurt: Ca me rassure.  
Blaine: Je.. J'ai.. envie d'être avec toi...

Il baissa la tête et rougit un peu. Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il grimpa sur son lit et se mit à genoux derrière Blaine. Il l'entoura de ses bras. Blaine sourit et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Kurt posa son menton sur son épaule. Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça quand Blaine tenta de reculer. Kurt le lacha et recula. Blaine grimpa sur le lit et s'approcha de Kurt.

Blaine: Arrête moi si tu veux pas...

Il s'approcha encore plus de lui et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Kurt. Ce dernier fut un peu surpris mais répondit au baiser. Blaine tira Kurt vers lui et l'assit sur ses cuisses. Il mit une main derrière la tête de Kurt pour l'attirer davantage vers lui, et une main dans son dos. Kurt avait ses mains autour du cou de Blaine et se laissait complètement aller. Il avait songé à l'embrasser plus d'une fois mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Blaine pensait la même chose. Blaine passait maintenant ses mains sous le teeshirt de Kurt. Ce dernier frissona au contact des mains froides de Blaine sur son corps chaud. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus passionné, voir même sauvage. Pour rien au monde Kurt ne voulait se séparer de ces lèvres. Blaine poussa un peu Kurt pour l'allonger. Il s'allongea sur lui et continua de l'embrasser. Kurt avait l'impression d'être sur un nuage. Blaine s'arrêta mais resta tout de même proche de son visage. Leurs nez se touchaient presque.

Blaine: Kurt.. Je.. Tu me plais..  
Kurt: J'aurais pas cru entendre ça sortir de ta bouche..  
Blaine: T'es magnifique Kurt.

Kurt rougit de plus belle. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, il releva un peu la tête pour toucher ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent encore un moment jusqu'à ce que Blaine roula à côté de Kurt. Il ouvrit ses bras. Kurt sourit et se précipita dans ses bras. Blaine referma ses bras autour de Kurt. Il le serra fort et enfuit sa tête dans le cou de Kurt. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi.  
Le réveil de Kurt sonna vers 7h15. Ils commençaient à 9h le jeudi. Blaine grogna un peu mais sourit en sentant Kurt contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur la tête.

Kurt: Mmh... Pas envie...  
Blaine: Moi non plus.. Mais faut bien.  
Kurt: encore un peu...  
Blaine: C'est bien parce qu'on a le temps!

Blaine sourit et serra à nouveau Kurt dans ses bras. Kurt s'accrocha à lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou, bien décidé à y rester. Blaine lui caressa le dos.

Kurt: Je veux dormir dans tes bras toutes les nuits...  
Blaine: J'aimerais aussi..

Kurt releva un peu la tête et sourit. Blaine lui sourit puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kurt fut parcourut de frissons.

Kurt: Je veux rester dans tes bras toute ma vie...  
Blaine: J'aimerais aussi.. mais ça par contre je suis pas sûr que ça soit faisable.. On se lève?  
Kurt: Mmh..

Kurt roula sur le côté. Blaine se redressa un peu. Il attrapa son portable posé sur la table de nuit. Il vit trois nouveaux messages. Il soupira en voyant le nom de son père. Il les ouvrit les uns après les autres. Que des menaces.

Kurt: Ca va?  
Blaine: Mon père..  
Kurt: Il dit quoi?  
Blaine: Qu'il fait beau dehors!  
Kurt: Blaine..  
Blaine: Désolé. Des menaces..  
Kurt: Blaine, faut faire quelque chose.. Tu peux pas laisser passer.  
Blaine: Allons en cours. J'ai pas envie de raté pour ça.  
Kurt: T'es sûr?  
Blaine: Oui! Allez bouge tes fesses de là.

Kurt ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de lui jeter un coussin à la figure. Il se leva en vitesse et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en riant. Blaine ria également et alla s'habiller. Il se disait intérieurement qu'il se vengerait pour ce coussin.

Il s'installa devant le miroir de la chambre de Kurt et commença à mettre du gel. Celui qui était toujours dans son sac de cours. Quand il eu fini, Kurt ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et s'approcha de lui en souriant. Blaine lui sourit à travers le miroir. Il se tourna pour être face à Kurt. Ce dernier s'approcha encore et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine. Blaine s'approcha de son visage.

Blaine: Tu sais quoi?  
Kurt: Je suis beau?  
Blaine: Ca oui, mais non autre chose.

Kurt s'approcha un peu plus, leurs lèvres étaient très proches.

Blaine: J'aime les vengeances.

Et pour suivre ses paroles, il recula et alla récupérer son sac. Kurt n'avait pas bougé, complètement sous le choc de ce gros vent. Blaine se mit à rire et quelqu'un toqua à la porte, ce qui le fit arrêter net. Kurt décida enfin de bouger et d'aller ouvrir. C'était Burt.

Burt: J'y vais Kurt. A ce soir!  
Kurt: Ok, à ce soir papa!  
Burt: Blaine, au revoir.  
Blaine: Au revoir.

Burt referma la porte et Kurt se tourna vers Blaine.

Kurt: Je te laisse aller dans la salle de bain, je vais préparer le petit déj' en bas.

Il s'appretait déjà à faire demi-tour mais Blaine lui attrapa le bras pour l'approcher près de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Kurt fut un peu étonné de ce geste mais se serra contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Blaine s'éloigna un peu et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. Puis il lui sourit avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Kurt sourit pour lui même et alla en bas, dans la cuisine. Il prépara la table pour le petit déj' et jeta un oeil sur la montre. 7h35. Ils avaient encore largement le temps. Kurt préférait se lever tôt et avoir le temps plutôt que de devoir courir en dernière minute. Il remonta en haut pour voir où en était Blaine. Ce dernier était assis sur le lit de Kurt. Kurt s'inquiéta et alla s'assoir à côté de lui. Il lui prit une main.

Kurt: Blaine?  
Blaine: C'est rien.  
Kurt: Dit pas ça, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
Blaine: Mon père m'a ordonné de rentrer à la maison ce matin sinon il me vire de la maison...  
Kurt: Quoi? Mais..  
Blaine: J'irais chez mon frère tant pis.  
Kurt: Non! Enfin.. Je.. Reste là..  
Blaine: Ton père sera sûrement pas d'accord hein et je veux pas m'incruster comme ça.  
Kurt: Blaine..  
Blaine: On descend?

Il se lève et Kurt le suis, sans un mot. Ils mangent dans le silence également. Kurt jete quelques regards à Blaine de temps en temps mais ce dernier a la tête plongée dans son bol. Ils restèrent à table jusqu'à vers 8h10. Kurt monta en premier. Il alla préparer ses affaires. Il redescendit et croisa Blaine dans les escaliers. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard et descendit directement dans le salon. Blaine resta un moment dans les escaliers avant de monter chercher son sac. Il n'avait qu'une envie à ce moment même. Aller chez lui et détruire son père. Il disait hier ne pas vouloir l'envoyer en prison mais il n'en était plus si sûr maintenant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui gâche sa vie. Et encore moins il ne voulait pas être loin de Kurt. Il redescendit dans le salon, rejoindre Kurt. Il s'assit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Kurt fixait la télé. Il chercha tout de même la main de Blaine. Il avait peur pour lui, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille non plus. Blaine s'approche un peu plus de lui et Kurt posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
Vers 8h40, ils s'en allèrent pour aller au lycée. Le trajet se fit en silence. L'un comme l'autre avait peur de dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait blesser l'autre. Kurt voulait a tout pris changer cette situation mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Kurt se gara sur le parking et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils marchèrent côte à côte en direction de leur salle de cours. Karofsky ne leur traversait même plus la tête. Ils pensaient juste l'un à l'autre et à comment résoudre cette situation. Dans la salle de classe, ils s'installèrent côte à côte au grand étonnement de Rachel. Elle se tourna vers eux. Ils s'étaient mis derrière elle.

Rachel: Vous en faites une de ces têtes!

Mais aucun ne lui répondit. Sous la table, Blaine attrapa la main de Kurt. Ce dernier posa la tête sur la table. Le prof arriva. Il vit Kurt mais ne dit rien. Il l'aimait bien et c'était un de ces meilleurs élèves alors il décida de ne rien dire. Kurt passa toute l'heure ainsi. Rachel se retournait de temps en temps pour voir. Blaine, lui, suivait le cours avec un peu de mal. Il était trop déconcentré.  
A midi, Kurt quitta la salle sans attendre Blaine ou Rachel. ll alla directement dehors et s'assit dans l'herbe. Le sol était gelé mais il s'en fichait. Rachel arriva en première. Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Rachel: Hey.. Dis moi ce qu'il y a.  
Kurt: J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
Rachel: Kurt, j'aime pas te voir comme ça! Dis moi!  
Kurt: Demande Blaine.  
Rachel: C'est sa faute? Il t'a fait quoi?  
Blaine: Rien.. Enfin je crois.. Non c'est mon père... Il me bat et il m'a menacé de mort...  
Rachel: Quoi? Blaine! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
Blaine: Tu crois que tu vas aller voir mon père et l'engueuler?  
Rachel: Non mais appelle la police!  
Blaine: Je sais pas..

Blaine s'assit à côté de Kurt. Il lui prit le bras pour l'inciter à s'assoir sur ses cuisses, pour qu'il ne soit pas sur le froid. Rachel continue de parler de police jusqu'à ce qu'elle se stop et les fixe. Blaine venait de passer ses bras autour de Kurt. Ce dernier avait attrapé ses mains à Blaine et avait enlacé leurs dogits. Rachel soupira.

Rachel: Vous comptiez me le dire quand?  
Blaine: De quoi tu parles?  
Rachel: Vous deux!

Blaine haussa un sourcil puis remarqua que leur position n'avait rien d'amicale. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kurt et sourit.

Kurt: Rach..  
Rachel: Blaine tu iras voir la police après les cours! Je te trainerais de force mais je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je serais responsable car je ne t'aurais pas protégé!  
Blaine: Ok ok..

Kurt tourna la tête vers Blaine et lui sourit. Blaine déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

Rachel: Les mecs, j'ai faim!  
Blaine: Vas y.  
Rachel: Mais venez! Vous allez mourir de faim et de froid en plus!  
Blaine: Tu viens Kurt?  
Kurt: Oui.

Kurt se lèva et tendit une main à Blaine. Il l'attrapa en souriant. En allant vers la cafet', leurs mains ne se détache pas, ce qui laissait un petit sourire sur leur deux visages. En entrant dans la cafet, Rachel alla directement chercher un plateau et a manger. Blaine et Kurt rient en la voyant. Kurt lacha la main de Blaine afin de prendre son plateau. Blaine le suivit de près. Ils prirent chacun leur repas avant d'aller rejoindre Rachel qui avait déjà commencé à manger. Ils discutèrent un peu de ce que Blaine racontera a la police.  
L'après-midi passa rapidement. Plus qu'un jour avant les vacances pensa Kurt. Mais avant tout, ils allaient devoir aller voir la police. Rachel venait avec eux. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous là bas et Blaine monta en voiture avec Kurt. Blaine commençait à stresser, il jouait avec ses doigts. Kurt tenta tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur la route.  
Une fois garé, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine.

Kurt: Ca va aller ok?  
Blaine: Tu me laisses pas seul..  
Kurt: Non, je reste avec toi!

Blaine embrassa rapidement Kurt avant de sortir de la voiture. Kurt en fit de même. Blaine alla le rejoindre et lui prit la main. Rachel arriva également et souriait légèrement. Elle leur fit signe de venir vers la porte d'entrée du commissariat.

Rachel: Allez, ça va aller.

Ils entrèrent. Un policier les accueilla. Ils le suivèrent dans son bureau.

Policier: C'est pour porter plainte alors?  
Blaine: Oui..  
Policier: Contre qui?  
Blaine: Mon père.  
Policier: Vous êtes sûr? C'est pas à prendre à la légère.

En guise de réponse, Blaine souleva son pull et pointa du doigt sa joue encore bleue. Le policier comprit. Il lui demanda des détails, qu'il notait sur son ordinateur. Blaine lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il hésita plusieurs fois mais Kurt était là pour le soutenir, et Rachel aussi. A la fin, le policier imprima le rapport que Blaine signa. Puis le policier envoya une brigade au domicile de Blaine.

Policier: Vous pourrez aller chercher vos affaires d'ici un petite heure chez vous.  
Blaine: D'accord.. Merci.

Blaine se leva et serra la main de l'officier. Rachel et Kurt en firent de même puis sortirent du bureau avec Blaine. En sortant du commissariat, Blaine s'effondra. Ses larmes coulaient à flot. Kurt le prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il lui carressait le dos pour tenter de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il l'entraina comme il pouvait à sa voiture et fit un signe à Rachel. Elle s'en alla. Kurt ouvrit la portière arrière et y poussa Blaine avant de le venir le rejoindre. Il le reprit dans ses bras. Il lui chuchotait quelques mots doux pour tenter de le calmer.  
Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, il se calma enfin. Kurt ne le lachait tout de même pas. Il était lui aussi entrain de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas que Blaine le voit ainsi. Il devait rester fort pour lui. Il se ressaisit et tenta d'essuyer ses larmes discrètement.

Blaine: Je suis désolé...  
Kurt: T'excuse pas.  
Blaine: Merci d'être là Kurt.  
Kurt: Je le serais toujours! Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi chercher des affaires?  
Blaine: J'aimerais y aller seul.. Je veux parler à ma mère.  
Kurt: D'accord. Je te dépose.  
Blaine: Non, j'aimerais prendre l'air, marcher un peu.  
Kurt: Je t'accompagne alors!  
Blaine: Non, Kurt.. Je voudrais être un peu seul. On se voit ce soir?  
Kurt: Oh.. D'accord.

Blain tourna la tête vers Kurt et l'embrassa puis le pris dans ses bras avant de sortir de la voiture. Kurt resta un instant à l'arrière en observant Blaine qui s'éloigne. Lorsqu'il tourna au coin d'une rue, il sortit de la voiture et s'installa à l'avant. Il démarra et s'en alla. Il rentra chez lui. Il alla dans le salon, devant la télé, en jetant un coup d'oeil son portable toutes les minutes. Il espérait voir un message de Blaine mais rien. Finn rentra et s'installa à côté de lui.

Finn: Ca va Kurt?  
Kurt: Blaine est allé voir la police à propos de son père.  
Finn: Son père? Hein?  
Kurt: Tu sais pas? Son père le bat..  
Finn: Quoi? Mon dieu.. Il va bien?  
Kurt: C'est un peu dur mais bon.. J'attends qu'il m'appelle. Il est rentré chercher ses affaires. Les flics sont allé chercher son père avant.  
Finn: Ok.. Si jamais y a quelque chose tu m'appelles Kurt, tu sais que je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
Kurt: Oui, merci Finn!  
Finn: Euh.. Ca te dérange si je mets un match?  
Kurt: Vas y , je regardais pas vraiment de toute façon!

Finn sourit et prit la télécommande. Carole arriva et les salua. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine faire à manger. Burt ne tarda pas non plus. Kurt se leva et alla le voir.

Burt: Ca va?  
Kurt: On est allé voir la police.  
Burt: Pour le père de Blaine?  
Kurt: Oui..  
Burt: Bien. J'espère que ça ira pour lui. S'il veut venir, il peut ok?  
Kurt: Merci papa!  
Burt: De rien. Je vais aller prendre une douche. On en reparle après d'accord?  
Kurt: Oui!

Vers 20h, peu après le repas, Kurt reçut un message de Blaine.  
-_Je suis désolé, on se voit demain.. 3_-  
Kurt fut un peu étonné de ce message. Il voulait le voir ce soir.  
-_Blaine, tout va bien_?-  
-_Oui_.-  
Kurt ne le croyait pas du tout.  
-_Kurt, oublie ce que j'ai dis. Je veux te voir. J'ai besoin de toi..-_  
Kurt soupira de soulagement et l'appela directement. Mais il ne répondait pas.  
-_Je viens chez toi Kurt. J'arrive dans 10min_.-  
Kurt posa son téléphone et alla en bas. Il annonça à son père que Blaine allait venir et s'installa avec lui sur le canapé. Il observait l'heure tout le temps. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, le voir et le prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il entendit une voiture se garer devant chez eux. Il se leva et alla à la porte d'entrée. Il l'ouvrit et vit Blaine marcher vers lui, la tête baissée. Il releva la tête quand il arriva devant Kurt. Ce dernier voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il ne dit rien. Il se poussa pour qu'il entre. Blaina salua vite Burt en passant devant le salon puis il suivit Kurt en haut, dans sa chambre. Une fois la porte fermée, Kurt le prit dans ses bras. Blaine le serra le plus fort qu'il pouvait. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin à ce moment. Kurt. Il avait besoin de Kurt. Mais jamais il ne pourrait lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé en rentrant. Il avait réfléchit à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir comme ça mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité. Kurt l'emmena sur son lit. Ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, face à face. Blaine avait les yeux rivé sur leurs mains scellées. Kurt, lui, détaillait son visage à la recherche du moindre indice. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état mais il ne parla pas. Il voulait attendre que Blaine soit prêt pour en parler de lui même.  
Vers 21h, Blaine releva les yeux vers Kurt. Ce dernier excerça une légère pression sur la main de Blaine, comme pour lui dire qu'il était là. Blaine ouvrit alors la bouche.

Blaine: Ma mère veut plus me voir.  
Kurt: Comment ça?  
Blaine: A cause de moi mon père est en prison..  
Kurt: Mais.. Elle est de son côté?  
Blaine: Faut croire..  
Kurt: Tu..  
Blaine: Je vais aller vivre avec mon frère. Je l'ai appellé.  
Kurt: Il.. Il habite où? -demandait-il avec la voix tremblante-  
Blaine: A Westerville..  
Kurt: C'est.. C'est..  
Blaine: A 2heures d'ici je sais. Il m'a parlé d'une école privée. Dalton Academy. C'est la même que celle où j'étais avant. Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait plusieurs. La semaine je serais en internat et le week end chez lui.  
Kurt: Mais..  
Blaine: Je sais.. J'ai aussi réfléchie à autre chose. Je me suis renseigné déjà y a quelques jours. J'avais déjà appelé mon frère le week end dernier. Donc j'ai appelé cette école. Les frais d'inscription sont pas trop cher et selon les notes on reçoit une bourse et on ne paye rien. Pour moi c'est bon. J'aurais la bourse. Pendant les vacances j'irais là bas réglé tous les papiers. Et donc comme je disais avoir réfléchie à quelques choses... Tu.. Tu pourrais peut être venir toi aussi. Là bas tu ne serais plus embêter par Karofsky, c'est un excelent lycée, et.. On serait ensemble...

Kurt ne savait pas quoi répondre. Bien sûr qu'il en avait envie. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Blaine mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Qu'allait dire Burt? Carole? Et Rachel? Pourrait-il abandonner sa meilleure amie, sa famille, pour aller dans une école privée à deux heures de Lima? Deux heures ce n'est rien se disait-il. Mais tout changerait. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi décider, quoi dire.

Blaine: Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, on se connait depuis une semaine et demi.. C'est pas beaucoup. Mais je tiens à toi et j'ai pas envie d'être loin de toi. Je suis mineur je ne pourrais pas aller ailleurs que chez mon frère. Je n'ai pas trop le choix. Et j'ai pas envie de te dire rendez-vous dans quelques mois et on se retrouve. On est en février seulement. J'aurais 18 ans en octobre et dieu sait ce qu'il peut se passer en 8 mois... Je.. Je suis désolé Kurt..

Kurt ne répondit toujours rien. Blaine commençait à avoir les yeux humides. Kurt ne lui répondait pas, ça l'inquietait. Il se tourna sur le dos. Kurt réfléchissait, il se tourna lui aussi sur le dos. Ils restèrent allongés de longues heures. Ils passèrent la soirée comme ça. Vers 23h, Kurt commençait à s'endormir. Il alla dans la salle de bain se changer pour se mettre en pijama. Blaine fit de même. Ils se couchèrent sous les draps. Blaine se colla à Kurt et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Kurt nicha sa tête dans le cou de Blaine. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.  
Le lendemain, Blaine se réveilla en premier. Kurt n'était plus dans ses bras mais dos à lui. Il sourit en le voyant endormi. Il hésitait entre se lever ou rester près de lui. Il repensait à hier soir. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller chez son frère, si loin et en même temps si près de Kurt. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pas avant ses 18 ans. Et faire 2h de trajet tout les matins pour aller à MacKinley, ça en l'enchantait pas trop. Il repensa également au moment où il est rentré chez lui. Il se raidit. Ce souvenir risquait d'être trop présent ces prochains temps. Il ferait tout pour l'oublier. Il s'imaginait si Kurt était venu avec lui. Non, il préféra chasser cette image de sa tête. Il décida finalement de se lever. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se posa sur la baignoire. Il observait sans vraiment les voir, les différents produits qu'utilise Kurt pour sa peau et ses cheveux.  
Kurt se réveillait doucement. Il se retourna mais ne vit plus Blaine. Il se redresse en deux secondes et se demandait s'il était parti. Il leva rapidement et manqua de peu de tomber. Il allait ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain mais elle s'ouvrit seule. Blaine apparut. Kurt soupira et lui sauta dans les bras.

Kurt: Je viens avec toi!  
Blaine: Kurt.. T'es sûr?  
Kurt: Oui! Rachel comprendra.. Et mon père sera rassurer. Je suis sûr.  
Blaine: Bon.. Demain on ira là bas. Par contre, il est 7h. Je crois qu'on devrait se préparer.  
Kurt: Oh mon dieu oui! J'ai oublié de faire sonner mon réveil!  
Blaine: Va t'habiller! Je vais chercher des affaires dans ma voiture. J'ai tout pris en partant hier..  
Kurt: Oh.. Ok. A tout de suite!

Kurt l'embrassa avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Blaine sortit de la chambre et descendit. Personne n'était là. Il préférait. Il n'était pas très à l'aise au fait d'être là. Il se sentait de trop. Et il ne voulait surtout pas s'imposer. Il alla à sa voiture et sortit un sac de sa voiture. Il en avait 2 autres et une valise. Il laissa le reste et remonta. Il posa le sac sur le lit de Kurt. Il voulait prendre une douche, même s'il en avait pris au moins trois chez lui hier soir. Rien qu'en y repensant il frissona. Kurt sortit une dizaine de mintues plus tard. Blaine sourit et prit ses affaires. Il embrassa Kurt au passage et alla dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Kurt alla en bas préparer le petit déj'. Il prépara ensuite son sac de cours en attendant Blaine. Ce dernier arriva vite, habillé, coiffé avec son gel et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Kurt l'embrassa une énième fois et alla s'assoir à table. Ils mangèrent en discutant de demain. Il partirait en début d'après-midi pour être là bas assez tôt. Kurt devait encore en parler à son père. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne lui interdirait pas. Il fallait également le dire à Rachel et aux autres membres du glee club.  
Vers 7h45, ils partirent. Kurt conduisait. Il stressait un peu en pensant à ses amis. Il ne savait pas comment leur dire. Et leur dire en chanson, il n'avait pas trop la tête à en préparer une. Il se gara sur le parking. Ils sortirent de la voiture et allèrent directement rejoindre leur classe. Ca allait sonné d'ici quelques minutes. Rachel était déjà assise. Elle leur sourit. Kurt s'installa à côté d'elle. Il devait lui dire a elle en premier. Blaine lui fit un sourire encourageant et s'installa derrière eux.

Kurt: Rach.. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.  
Rachel: Oui?  
Kurt: Je.. Je ne reviendrais plus à MacKinley à la rentrée.  
Rachel: Quoi? Pourquoi?  
Kurt: Je vais aller à la Dalton Academy.  
Rachel: A Westerville?  
Kurt: Oui.  
Rachel: Mais pourquoi? Kurt, il te reste plus que quelques mois. Karofsky ne..  
Kurt: Ce n'est pas à cause de lui. Et en parlant de lui, ça fait un moment que je l'ai plus vu..  
Rachel: Dis moi pourquoi alors?  
Kurt: J'y vais.. Avec Blaine.  
Rachel: Blaine?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

Rachel: Pourquoi tu vas là bas?  
Blaine: Je vais vivre chez moi frère jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Il habite là bas.  
Rachel: Si je trouvais pas ça romantique je te frapperais Kurt.  
Kurt: Hé!  
Rachel: Tu vas me manquer...  
Kurt: Je rentre le week end Rach!  
Rachel: Et qui va être avec moi en cours?  
Kurt: Ca ira ok?  
Rachel: J'espère..  
Prof: Bon, on peut avoir votre attention?  
Rachel: Oui oui désolée!

Blaine sourit en voyant Rachel puis il se mit à suivre le cours. Kurt également. Et Rachel paniquait de se faire engueuler encore. Le reste du cours se passa sans incident. Ils allèrent au prochain cours tous les 3.  
A midi, ils allèrent manger ensemble. Rachel voulait savoir des détails sur Dalton, comment ça allait se passer. Kurt les abandonna un moment car il reçut un appel de son père. Il voulait lui demander si Blaine allait revenir le soir même. Il lui répondit que oui. Puis il lui parla de Dalton. Il lui expliqua tout. Burt était un peu étonné de cette décision mais ne pouvait qu'accepter. Son fils serait plus heureux dans cette école et de plus, il n'aurait rien à payer car Kurt a de bonnes notes, il aurait forcément la bourse. Il finit par raccrocher en lui qu'ils en parleraient encore ce soir. Kurt sourit et rangea son portable dans sa poche. Il fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la cafet mais croisa le regard de Karofsky. Il soupira et commençait à avoir peur. Karofsky s'approcha de lui.

Karofsky: Pendant deux semaines je te verrais pas alors j'en profite.

Il poussa Kurt en arrière. Il tomba sur les fesses, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il poussa un petit cris de douleur. Karofsky le releva en l'attrapant par le col de son gilet. Kurt grogna. Un ami de Karofsky arriva avec un slushie. Il lui vida le contenu sur la tête et ils s'en allèrent en riant. Kurt restait debout, au milieu du couloir, avec le slushie qui lui coulait sur le visage. Des élèves passèrent à côté et l'observèrent bizarrement. Il commençait à avoir froid. Il décida alors d'aller aux toilettes, près de la bibliothèque. Il enleva son gilet et son tee-shirt trempés. Heureusement qu'il avait laisser sa veste à la cafet. Il envoya un texto a Blaine pour lui demander de lui ramener son sac aux toilettes. Blaine arriva rapidement. Il fut surpris en voyant Kurt torse nu.

Blaine: Tu fais quoi?  
Kurt: Ca se voit pas? Slushie..  
Blaine: Oh Kurt.. Je suis désolé..  
Kurt: Ca va. Donne moi mon sac que je me change. Tant pis pour le pantalon cette fois ci..  
Blaine: Karofsky ?  
Kurt: Oui. Il m'a poussé à terre puis m'a relevé et son pote m'a arrosé.  
Blaine: J'aurais du t'accompagner...  
Kurt: Ca va, c'est pas la première fois.  
Blaine: Ce soir c'est les vacances, ça ira mieux.  
Kurt: Oui.

Kurt s'habilla vite fait et mis ses affaires trempées dans un sachet, qu'il avait aussi toujours sur lui. Il s'approche ensuite de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte. Kurt baissa légèrement la bouche et embrassa Blaine.  
Le reste de l'après-midi passa très lentement aux yeux de Kurt. Il avait plus que hâte de partir de là. Il ne voulait plus jamais revoir Karofsky. A 17h, il soupira de bonheur. Il prit ses affaires et courrut presque hors du lycée. Blaine et Rachel étaient un peu étonné. Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Kurt: Désolé, j'avais besoin de sortir!  
Rachel: Ca va. On se voit la semaine prochaine Kurti?  
Kurt: Bien sûr! On s'appellera!  
Rachel: Oui! Bon week end et bonne chance pour demain!

Kurt sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de lui faire un bisous sur la joue. Blaine la prit juste dans ses bras et elle s'en alla. Le couple prit place dans la voiture de Kurt. Kurt démarre et roula jusqu'à sa maison. Le trajet se fit, pour une fois, en chanson. Ils chantèrent Perfect de Pink. Une fois dans la maison, Burt les accueilla. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine et Burt leur tendit des cookies, qu'il avait fait. Kurt n'y croyait pas trop mais en prit tout de même.

Kurt: Pourquoi ces cookies papa?  
Burt: J'avais envie.  
Kurt: Ouai..  
Burt: Tu vas me manquer Kurt!  
Kurt: Papa, Westerville n'est qu'à 2h de Lima.. Je rentrerais le week end et on s'appellera.  
Burt: Ca sera plus pareil..  
Kurt: Tu préfères que je reste?  
Burt: Non! Tu seras mieux là bas. Tu termineras ton année sans ennuis.  
Kurt: Oui. Merci!

lls discutèrent un peu des formalités pour l'inscription. Blaine participa à la conversation et se sentait plus à l'aise face à Burt, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kurt qui était ravi. Ils discutèrent jusqu'à 18h, jusqu'à ce que Carole arrive avec des pizzas. Burt était étonné mais raffolait des pizzas. Finn était là aussi. Mais il repartait tôt, il allait fêter les vacances comme il se devait avec Puck, Artie, Quinn, Tina et Mika, et Rachel aussi. Kurt ne voulait en aucun cas boire de l'alcool à outrance donc il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de soirée. Mais après le repas il demanda cependant à Blaine s'il souhaitait y aller.

Blaine: Demain on doit partir et j'ai pas envie d'être dans un sale état, donc restons là!  
Kurt: Ouf!  
Blaine: Ca t'arrange c'est ça?  
Kurt: Un peu oui!

Blaine sourit. Kurt termina de ranger la cuisine et entraina Blaine dans sa chambre. Carole et Burt venait de partir au cinéma. Le jeune couple était donc seul. Blaine ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'approcha de Kurt.

Blaine: J'aimerais me coucher avec toi, t'avoir dans mes bras toute la soirée..

Kurt rougit un peu mais sourit. Il prit la main de Blaine et l'entraina sur son lit. Ils s'allongèrent face à face. Kurt embrassa tendrement Blaine avant de passer son bras autour de lui. Blaine passa son bras par dessus celui de Kurt et posa sa main dans le dos de Kurt pour le rapprocher de lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à cet instant. Il ne pensait plus à son père, juste à lui et Kurt. Ce dernier était plus qu'heureux aussi. Il allait enfin avoir un lycée où on l'acceptait, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui le complètait, son âme-soeur. Ils finirent pas s'endormir comme ça.  
Vers 8h, Blaine se réveilla en sursaut après un cauchemar. Kurt qui était collé à lui se réveilla également.

Kurt: Blaine? Ca va?  
Blaine: Je.. Oui.. Désolé..  
Kurt: C'est pas grave! Ca va, vient!

Kurt ouvrit ses bras et Blaine alla s'y loger. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Kurt les essuya. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Blaine s'éloigna un peu pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kurt. S'en suit un baiser tendre, passionné. Ils se levèrent vers 9h. Kurt alla prendre sa douche dans sa salle de bain tandis qu'il envoya Blaine prendre la sienne dans la salle de bain familiale. Après tout, personne ne serait réveillé à cette heure là. Finn doit sans doute être encore chez Puck ou chez Rachel, Burt et Carole ne se lèvent jamais avant 10h le samedi. Kurt prit une longue douche. Il se prépara ensuite avec ses produits puis il se coiffa. Il aimait être parfait. Il alla dans sa chambre choisir des vêtements qu'il enfila rapidement avant de descendre. Blaine était assis sur le canapé dans le salon, habillé et les cheveux couverts de gel. Il tourna la tête en entendant Kurt.

Kurt: Tu viens?

Kurt lui sourit et lui tendit une main. Blaine l'observa un instant avant de venir l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Blaine: Comment tu fais pour être si magnifique?

Kurt ria mais rougit également. Il entraina Blaine dans la cuisine et ils préparèrent ensemble le petit déjeuner. Ils mangèrent en se demandant qui allait rouler jusqu'à Westerville. Ils étaient à la limite de se battre car l'un comme l'autre avait envie de rouler. Bien évidemment, ils ne voulaient pas vraiment se battre. S'il avait pu, Blaine lui aurait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser tant il le trouvait magnifique à ce moment là. Finalement, Blaine remporta leur petit duel. C'est lui qui les conduira à Westerville. Mais uniquement s'ils pouvaient se promener là bas après avoir vu le lycée. Blaine ne pouvait que dire oui.

Blaine: Tu voudrais y aller maintenant? On pourrait manger là bas ce midi et y aller tout de suite après? Comme ça on aura du temps cette après-midi.  
Kurt: Bien sûr! Ca serait chouette!

Il sourit et se leva pour commencer à tout ranger. Il avait vraiment hâte de passer cette journée rien qu'avec Blaine. Ce dernier l'aida à débarrasser puis ils montèrent. Blaine lui rappela ce qu'il devait emmener pour le lycée afin que l'inscription puisse être faite aujourd'hui. Kurt prépara le plus vite possible tous les papiers qu'il mit dans une pochette. Il alla ensuite écrire un mot qu'il laissa sur la table de la cuisine. Ils prirent leur veste, leurs chaussures et ils s'en allèrent. Kurt monta côté passager dans la voiture de Blaine, et ce dernier se mit au volant. Il démarra et il s'engagea sur la route. Kurt souriait. Blaine alluma les musiques et Kurt se mit immédiatement à chanter. Blaine aimait l'entendre chanter. Le reste du trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur.  
Ils arrivèrent vers 12h45. Ils allèrent dans un un premier faire un petit tour au centre-ville histoire de trouver un restaurant. Ils allèrent dans un restaurant italien. Kurt aimait beaucoup la cuisine italienne et Blaine aimait sûrement beaucoup Kurt. Ils commandèrent puis mangèrent toujours en discutant de tout et rien.  
Ils arrivèrent devant la Dalton Academy vers 14h. Blaine sourit en reconnaissant plus ou moins le lycée où il était avant de venir à MacKinley. Kurt était étonné. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel bâtiment. Il le trouvait magnifique. Ils croisèrent quelques étudiants. Ils avaient tous des valises. Ils rentraient sans doute pour les vacances. Blaine s'approcha de deux garçons. Un blond et un brun.

Blaine: Euh salut.  
...: Salut! Vous êtes nouveaux je paris?  
Blaine: Pas encore mais on l'éspère en repartant -dit-il en riant-.  
...: Moi c'est Jeff, et lui là c'est Nick!  
Nick: Hé! Lui là il t'emmerde!  
Jeff: Mais boude pas Nicky! Vous c'est quoi vos noms?  
Blaine: Je m'appelle Blaine.  
Kurt: Kurt!  
Jeff: Super! Je rentre que lundi chez moi donc si vous voulez, je vous emmène chez le principal?  
Blaine: Ca serait super!

Jeff leur fit signe de les suivre. Nick commença à discuter avec Kurt. Ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et avaient les mêmes goûts. Kurt était un peu étonné mais se prit à la discution. Jeff discuta plutôt avec Blaine. Ils parlaient musique et chorale. Jeff lui apprit qu'il y a avait une chorale ici, les Warblers. Blaine avait l'air ravi. Il espérait pouvoir les rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent devant chez le principal. Jeff et Nick reboutonnèrent leur blazer bleu marine avant de toquer. Une voix grave leur répondit. Nick ouvrit la porte et entra suivit de Jeff, Blaine et Kurt.

Nick: Bonjour monsieur.  
Principal: Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous?  
Nick: Ils souhaiteraient s'inscrire à Dalton et nous nous sommes chargés de les amener ici.  
Principal: Bien, merci. Vous pouvez les attendre dehors.

Jeff et Nick sortirent en fermant la porte derrière eux. Blaine et Kurt allèrent s'assoir sur les sièges devant le bureau du principal. Il leur expliqua pendant un long moment le fonctionnement de l'établissement, de l'internat. Il leur demanda également leurs notes, leurs bulletins et tout ce qu'ils avaient de leur lycée. Ils fut surprit en voyant les résultats presque parfaits de Kurt et en voyant que Blaine a déjà été dans une Dalton Academy. Il ne pu leur refuser l'entrée. Il leur donna des formulaires à remplir et a ramener le jour de la rentrée, dans deux semaines, ou s'ils avaient déjà tout sur eux, ils pouvaient le déposer directement au secrétariat. Kurt sourit. Il était soulagé. Le principal regarda un instant les classes afin de leur attribuer tout de suite leur classe et leur emploi du temps. Il les plaça avec Jeff et Nick car ils étaient dans la plus petite classe. Blaine et Kurt était rassurés d'être avec eux. Ils ne seraient pas seul le premier jour. Ils discutèrent ensuite de l'internat et des chambres. Il leur demanda si ça ne les dérangeait pas d'être ensemble car il n'y avait plus de place dans les autres chambres. Le couple tenta tant bien que mal de rester neutre mais était intérieurement heureux de cette nouvelle. Le directeur leur donna leur clef. Puis il leur indiqua également la lingerie où ils pouvaient récuperer leur tenue.

Blaine: Très bien. Merci beaucoup!  
Kurt: Merci de nous avoir reçu.  
Principal: J'espère qu'on ne se reverra pas souvent! -dit-il en souriant-  
Kurt: A part si vous remettez chaque semaine le prix du meilleur élève, ça ne risque pas!  
Principal: Bien, alors bienvenu à Dalton!  
Blaine/Kurt: Merci!

Ils se saluèrent et Kurt et Blaine s'en allèrent. Nick et Jeff les attendait malgrès qu'ils ai passé presque 1h dans le bureau.

Jeff: On vous fait visiter? Et après on ira voir vos chambre?  
Blaine: Avec plaisir. Oh! J'ai toujours mes affaires dans mon coffre Kurt.  
Kurt: Ah.. Bah tu les déposeras tout de suite non?  
Blaine: Oui on en aura moins a transporter.  
Kurt: Oui.  
Nick: Vous êtes frères?

Blaine ouvrit grand ses yeux avant de regarder Kurt et de rire. Nick commençait à se sentir bête. Kurt secoua la tête négativement et Blaine l'embrassa.

Jeff: Ah je vois..  
Nick: Cool! Vous ne serez pas des ennemis de plus à en vouloir au cul de mon Jeffou!  
Blaine: Pardon?  
Nick: Non c'est juste que je suis super jaloux!  
Jeff: Ouai! C'est presque maladif! Mais je l'aime quand même.  
Kurt: Vous êtes ensemble?  
Jeff: Mm ouai!

Blaine leur sourit et prit la main de Kurt. Ils commencèrent leur visite. Jeff et Nick semblaient vraiment connaitre le lieu comme leur poche. Kurt était fasciné. Il aimait beaucoup le style de l'école. Et la salle de chant.. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Il y avait des canapés. Et pas d'ignoble chaise qui font mal aux fesses. Il sourit en repensant au glee club de MacKinley. Il s'imaginait Rachel chanter un solo et Finn faisant les choeurs derrière sa chérie. Ils arrivèrent ensuite à la bibliothèque, puis la grande salle des repas, les salles de cours. Kurt adorait déjà cet endroit. Blaine était content que Dalton plaise à Kurt. Ils allèrent ensuite chercher les affaires de Blaine à sa voiture avant d'aller au dortoir. Jeff et Nick parlaient entre eux sur leurs vacances. Nick passera la première semaine chez Jeff et Jeff passera la deuxième semaine chez Nick. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage. Et avec surprise, ils découvrirent que leur chambre était à côté de celle de Jeff et Nick.

Jeff: Pitié ne faites pas trop de bruit la nuit!

Kurt manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive et Blaine ouvrit grand ses yeux.

Nick: Vous.. Vous n'avez jamais rien fait?  
Blaine: Hé calmez vous! On est ensemble que depuis 2 jours...  
Jeff: Oh alors ça va!  
Nick: On dirait que vous êtes ensemble depuis plus longtemps, vous êtes mignons tous les deux!  
Jeff: Et c'est toi qui est jaloux? Je dois dire quoi moi?  
Nick: Jeff! Ils sont en couple!  
Jeff: Mais alors?  
Nick: Alors il n'y a que toi que j'aime!  
Jeff: Bon ok! Viens me faire un bisous quand même!  
Nick: Je t'en ferais même trente!

Blaine sourit et entraina Kurt dans leur nouvelle chambre. Bon évidemment, il y avait deux lits simples, une armoire immense, deux bureaux et une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours intérieur de Dalton. Blaine posa ses affaires près du premier lit. Kurt s'assit sur le lit proche de la fenêtre. Il s'allongea en souriant. Blaine s'approcha et s'assit à côté de lui.

Blaine: Ca te plait? Tu ne regrettes pas?  
Kurt: Pas du tout! J'adore cet endroit!  
Blaine: Ca me rassure. Mmh..  
Kurt: Quoi?  
Blaine: Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait aller en ville, et manger de nouveau quelques part ce soir et après on pourrait chez mon frère? Ca te dérangerait? On pourrait passer la nuit là bas et rentrer demain matin. Mais si tu veux pas je comprends et..  
Kurt: Respire! Ca me dérange pas, j'aimerais bien rencontrer ton frère! Ca serait cool.  
Blaine: Cool! Je vais l'appeler je reviens!

Blaine embrassa rapidement Kurt avant de sortir de la chambre. Il aperçut Jeff et Nick toujours entrain de s'embrassa. Il sourit et s'éloigna. Il s'adossa contre un mur, à côté d'une fenêtre. Cooper Anderson décrocha assez vite. Blaine fut content de l'entendre. Ca faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait plus parler. Il annonça qu'il était inscrit, du moins presque, à Dalton et qu'il était super content d'être là. Cooper fut ravi pour lui. Blaine lui annonça également pour Kurt et lui. Cooper lui cria presque à l'oreille pour lui dire qu'il était temps. Blaine n'avait jamais eu de petit ami avant Kurt et Cooper commençait à désespérer. Il les invita le soir même à venir manger mais Blaine refusa et lui précisa qu'ils viendraient pour le dessert s'il voulait. Cooper accepta et lui promis de lui faire son gateau au chocolat préféré. Cooper savait terriblement bien faire des pâtisseries et Blaine en rafolait. Il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient dormir chez lui. Il accepta volontier et il raccrocha. Il devait aller faire des courses. Blaine sourit et retourna dans sa nouvelle chambre. Kurt était toujours allongé et regardait le plafond.


End file.
